For the Sake of That Idiot
by BloodyHolly
Summary: Natsume finally received a letter confirming his mission to find Mikan after she left for America. But Hotaru wants to get more money and made obstacles along the way so the ratings would be higher. Natsume now has only three days to find her!
1. The List of Possibilities

**HEY HEY HEY! Thanks for liking my second oneshot, 'Early Spring in Christmas'. This is the sequel to that. It's basically now about Natsume's point of view now. Since Mikan's in America, he's doing everything to get her back to his arms immediately. Take a look at what he does in this oneshot. 'For the sake of that idiot!' is the meaning to the title below. I'll put around 4 chapters for this oneshot.**

**Ano Baka no Tame ni **

**The List  
**

"Natsume! Stop walking around in circles! School starts at noon! Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"SHUT UP, MOM!" I shouted. God! Doesn't she know I'm in the middle of a crisis here?! I mean, in two weeks is my final mission to get that Polka back! I just got the reminder letter yesterday afternoon and now I don't even know what to write back!

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Mom shouted.

"I SAID SHUT UP! ARGH!" I screamed and slammed my door. If you haven't realized, I'm Natsume Hyuuga, now an 18 year old and going to the GA Music and Arts University. Ever since my parting with Polka last Christmas …I've gone nuts… Hotaru, Ruka, Koko and I made a band during last Spring break and we were selected to join this school. I just joined to get my mind out of things.

"Hey, Natsume, open the door,"

"It's unlocked Ruka," I sighed and jumped on my bed. How could she leave without telling me in the first place?! I mean, come on! Was I THAT bad to her?

"I knew you'd be late today. Just yesterday you shouted and screamed like a monkey when you got the letter," Ruka sighed.

"HEY! Don't make me sound _UNCOOL_! I did not scream, I was merely being excited," I pouted and Ruka landed on my bed.

"So…mind letting me take a look at her letter?" Ruka asked. I nodded and pointed the letter was on my dressing table.

"Is she serious? She sent you a card…I mean letter with strawberries as the background? This is definitely Sakura!" Ruka chuckled and so did I when I received it yesterday.

"_Dear Mr. Hyuuga. I Sarah Kyle, kindly inform you on the routes and some whereabouts of where Miss Sakura would be…_," Ruka read. "This is in English?! Doesn't she know there 'could' be a possibility that you might not know English and not understand anything in the letter?" He asked in shock.

"Don't take me for an idiot, Ruka! I should know this language since I am the heir…"

"To the Hyuuga Corporations, the most largest business company in Japan… I get it. God!" Ruka interrupted. I laughed and threw a huge pillow at him.

"_These are the 10 whereabouts where she might be in. A) New York Times Company building_," Ruka read.

"No," I answered.

"_B) De-lish Candy and Cake House_,"

"Tick that one, that's a possibility," I continued.

"_C) The NY Grand Park on Louise Avenue_,"

"No, she must think I'm an idiot to think that she might be in the most obvious place,"

"_D) The Stamford Alley behind Stockhart Supermarket_,"

"Tick that one too, I checked on the net that it's not really an alley but actually a book store. I bet she might be at the fashion magazine zone,"

"_E) The Eiffel Tower_,"

"Do they think I'm stupid?! That's in Paris, France! Dad's buying that monument next week,"

"_F) St. Andrews College of Cooks and Pastries_…I never knew they had a school for cooks?!"

"They don't have the college only the university, so that point just now was a trick question. No,"

"_G) Louis Vuitton, Paris official America Branch._"

"…I was still thinking about that one. There's a 50 50 percent possibility she might be there."

"_H) San Aferalle Amusement Park_?"

"DUH! That's the only place she's been talking about to go in all her life. It's the only amusement park with the scariest Haunted House in the world!"

"And she **wanted** to go there? Didn't she remember the last Haunted House that the Alice Festival made? The one when somehow or other…the position the both of you were in…when you guys were stuck when the power supply was cut…that she was on top of you…DAMN! I still remember the sight of that?!"

Is…Is my face red? It can't be? Something little like that couldn't possibly turn me on.

"Woah! Natsume?! You're so FKING RED!!" Ruka shouted.

"TAMARE! (Shut up in the rudest way)" I shouted back at him and touched my face. It was hot alright. WHY IN THE WORLD IS IT SO FREAKIN HOT?!

"JUST CONTINUE WITH THE BLOODY LIST!" I shouted.

"Were you having a sick thought? After all, she **was on top** of you! You might've gotten a better view of her…"

I glared at Ruka and he stopped talking and sighed. "You're still as stubborn as ever. I don't know how you'll ever find her with her rules now." He sighed longer now.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You didn't watch Sexy Treasures last night? Mikan appeared and everyone's talking about her fiancée aka you. She told everyone in New York about the rules, Hotaru-chan has the 7 continent's satellite channel views and set up one for me. I knew you might've have just fallen into a sweet dream after receiving her letter so I recorded it for you"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SWEET DREAM?!" I shouted. …ok fine…I did have a sweet dream last night. Damn.

* * *

"So Mikan, in two weeks, huh?" Arnold Carey asked Mikan as she was called out and sat on the pink leather chair in the studio.

"I just asked my manager to send the letter 3 days ago. It should've arrived by now. I won't really expect a reply that much, somehow or other, while I was on the way here, I could've sworn I heard someone shouting 'idiot' and screamed like a girl. It was absolutely odd!" Mikan's reaction was way too cute to imagine.

"That was absolutely odd. I didn't hear a thing! Must be him screaming out to you by your tie of love," Arnold laughed.

"Don't say such corny things! I realize I don't know him that well, but I don't think he'd ever go as far as to scream when he receives a letter!" Mikan laughed.

"So are there any rules you'd have for him? He might be watching. We called you out here because electronic sponsor, Imai Hotaru told you to say everything about your plans for Natsume Hyuuga. Is an acquaintance of yours?" Arnold asked.

"She's actually my childhood friend. I didn't think she had made that much invention up till now since I could've sworn she became a member in Natsume's band," Mikan placed her finger on her lips in thought.

"Natsume's in a band? That's the first time I've heard of this," Arnold said in shock.

"They play English songs though. Their voices suit this language better. I heard their songs for the past 4 months already. Hotaru sent a limited edition CD Remix version. Our favorite song was there. He made a remix out of it. It sounded nicer," Mikan smiled as her hair flipped to the back when she giggled.

"Really? What song is it?" Arnold asked in enthusiasm.

"Our favorite was 'Forgot to Forget' sung by LMNT pronounced as Element. It's quite a sweet song. I seriously recommend it to you guys," Mikan smiled.

"So how did that song become a favorite to you guys?"

"To be honest, that was the first so I sang with him at my basketball team's karaoke night. The melody was simply sweet that everyone somehow liked it."

"So let's go back to the rules or maybe the obstacles you're planning for him," Arnold continued.

"Well, let's make it clear, it's very simple, out of the 10 places of possibilities that I gave him, only one place, there will be most likely 50 people wearing the same outfit as me. I won't tell him what outfit though, unless he's stupid, he should realize the clothes people are wearing on that certain place so he should he's at the right place. That's one obstacle he has to go through. The next one is that I made 20 girls to try and distract him and see if he'll go with one of them."

"And what happens when he does follow with one?"

"Oh, Hotaru gave each of those girls these Baka-Guns. In English it literally means Idiot-Gun. It was mostly used on me since she said I always annoy her. So the sound of the gun is loud so once one of those girls shoot him with it, the guards Hotaru hired will capture him and our ties would be cut!" Mikan said in somewhat of a worried face. "But either way. If he can't even pass a simple task like this, he's not my type of guy then."

"What high tastes you have!" Arnold joked.

"It's just, somehow or other, I'm usually attracted to people who makes me laugh and he was the first person to make me laugh on the first day of school in Alice Academy when I entered the class he called me a… a… I think it was a monkey. I laughed at that. Hotaru called me that too, so it was rather hilarious coming from someone else!" Mikan laughed and so did the audience.

"A monkey? Wouldn't you rather be offended?" Arnold asked.

"I'm a super-simple-minded person. No matter how many people insults me, it doesn't offend me. Except.."

"Except for what Natsume says, right?" Arnold asked and she nodded.

"Natsume is, how to put it, he's sensitive yet aggressive, mean yet sweet, kind yet arrogant. Mostly, all his good traits connect with his bad ones. But, it's Natsume. Nothing can change him, it's just naturally him," Mikan giggled.

"What a good side you have. You protect your man that much, huh? Well, then, we'll be right back after the breaks with the latest shoes in fashion by Cornell Aztecs. Don't touch that remote!" Arnold said his cue line and the TV shut off.

* * *

"You did shout 'idiot' yesterday, didn't you?" Ruka eyed me.

"Of…Of course not! I wouldn't do something so 'unthoughtful'. That's just plain ridiculous!" I huffed.

"Isn't the word 'thoughtless'? Even your Japanese has gotten bad," Ruka chuckled.

"For…forget about that! Just…just continue the list for now!" I stubbornly answered.

"_I) Chanel International New York Branch Boutique_."

"..What's that?" I asked.

"I think it's a boutique like the name," Ruka smirked.

"…I guess she could be there..," I thought. "Wait…is a 'boutique' a fashion shop?"

"No, Natsume. A boutique is a place where all cats and dogs chase each other around the merry-go-round." Ruka sarcastically remarked and sighed as he placed his hand over his face. "How did I end up as a friend to this guy?" He muttered.

"Then Mikan would definitely be there. She loves cats and dogs right? Why wouldn't she be there?" I asked in a joyful expression and saw Ruka slapped his own face. "Hey, Ruka? You feeling alright?"

"I'm…I'm fine Natsume. Just a little pissed!" Ruka twitched.

"Oh, sou ka? (Really?) OK then, tick an OK on the boutique thing too," I ordered.

"If you get confused when you get to this boutique and find clothes instead of cutesy animals, just give me a call, or better yet, look for a map. This place could be the death of you!" Ruka sighed and ticked. "Taku! (Honestly!) Can this guy get any stupid when he's around Mikan-chan?"

"So, Ruka! What's the last place?" I asked.

"_J) Tangerine Japanese Sushi Takeouts!_" Ruka read in an odd tone.

"No, as far as I'm concerned. That place is way too obvious. Tangerine in Japanese IS Mikan. It'd be odd going to a Mikan shop to find a Mikan," I somehow confused myself with this. "Alright then, let's get going to school. I'm gonna borrow Imai's laptop and go through Skype to talk and chat around with the manager. My flight leaves in exactly 2 weeks. Mikan, I'm ready for you!" I smirked and left with Ruka to school.

"Ah, Natsume, you did realize you're still in your PJ's right?" Ruka asked as he laughed loudly when I realized I was still wearing my PJ's which had skulls and crossbones as a background.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I screamed.

**That's my first chapter for the sequel. So there are four chapters altogether. First one is 'The List'. Second is 'Obstacles for Love'. Third one is 'More than one Mikans' and the last one is the title of the whole story, 'For the Sake of that Idiot!'. Jya. I'll update as soon as I can!**


	2. The Phone Call

**Thanks everyone! Glad you liked the first chapter. I know it had a few grammar mistakes in it and I'm so sorry if it somehow confused you in any way. So, that chapter honestly was quite short but this chapter is when everything starts. Natsume flying to New York in search of Mikan. OK, let me get this straight. I'm not from New York nor have I ever been there. So all the places I named are merely made up. Thanks and enjoy reading this. **

**Just for your information, I won't be updating on my Master of Alices, Blacklite Wings, and Ice Skating Brings Us Together and Just Another Phone Call after updating this whole story. The next time I'll update will be on 20****th**** of October. I have a mega huge exam this year and I intend to pass it. So support me guys! Oh, by the way, I accept requests. This story including Early Spring in Christmas was requested by my friend. She told me the storyline so I made it into a full story and she loved it. If you want me to write a story or anything just PM me or e-mail me. Any way to contact me is in my profile.**

**Ano Baka no Tame ni**

**The Phone Call**

"NATSUMEEE!!" Sumire shouted as she gained closer towards me in the airport squishing and squeezing between people to get a hold of me. The whole entire basketball team and some of Mikan and my supporters came to see me off.

"What will be your first move when you arrive at New York, Mr. Hyuuga?" A reporter asked with his tape recorder.

"Sleep. Find a hotel and sleep!" I yawned. "Do you guys have any idea what time I had to wake up just to get to the airport?!"

"But Natsume, it's already 5 p.m.," Ruka said.

"My point exactly! I couldn't sleep at all last night!" I yawned once again and the whole crowd fell silent and some of them giggled.

"Imai, what's the point of airing the whole entire clip to the whole nation? I wanted to go to New York in peace! You had to book the 5 p.m. flight when you know it's the best time for the crowds and reporters to show up!" I shouted in outrage as I saw Imai standing opposite of me holding on to my tickets. Ruka and Imai are following me just to accompany me for my residence and my privileges.

Mikan booked me the finest Japanese styled hotel there, with a man-made hot spring and a well dined Japanese cuisine. I have to pay for those things though. After all, they are one of Imai's regular customers for her products; I manage to receive only a 25 percent off for the room rate and cuisine. So my budget for staying there already exceeds 570 bucks. Father is going to kill me.

"Natsume-sama! Don't go, Natsume-sama!" Some girl shouted. Who the hell does she think she is to tell me what to do?

"What are you talking about, Orinji-chan?! Natsume-sama is leaving to get to his destined one. We should support him!" Another girl claimed as I passed them on the way to the departure entrance. That girl's got spunk! At least she knows that I'm leaving for Mikan. Hey, she doesn't have that bad of a body, I could live with her type somehow.

"NATSUME!" Ruka shouted and stared daggers into my eyes and I saw him wearing headphones which I can tell…it reads people's mind. "I GAVE UP ON HER FOR YOUR SAKE AND YOU'RE GOING FOR SOME UNKNOWN GIRL RIGHT AFTER?! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

I sighed and slide my hand through my hair and got wails and screams from the audience. Why isn't Mikan like them? The obsessive type towards the guy. Why does it have to be me to be the obsessive one? I smirked at one of the girls who were trying to capture a picture of me so I gave her my best shot and most of the girls in that group blushed. This is the life of a hottie king.

"I CAN STILL HEAR YOU!" Ruka shouted and clenched his fists.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry!" I apologized and Imai passed us to give the tickets to the guard standing on the departure lift.

"Glad to be serving you again, Mr. Hyuuga," He bowed and I merely twitched. Man! He got a super shiny bald head! What would happen if I turned bald, would Mikan still like me? Of course my fans would still be in love with this face but still…

_Pokes…Pokes…_ I felt like a huge sharp sword poking my back and stayed super conscious. Ruka held a super pointy sword on the back which goes straight through the heart and I sweat. "IMAI! Why do you have to sell that crap to him?!" I shouted at Imai who was licking her lollipop as if there was no business in her mind.

"Ruka wanted to buy it for 7000 bucks. It was a great offer." Or so I thought. She only has business in her mind. I slouched on the train towards Imai's private jet. All my beautiful fans waving at me as I left for my own benefit. Such pitiful people with no dreams and no achievement. They're really no match with such a beautiful me.

"Are you a narcissist or something? You praise yourself more than you use to," Imai said as she bit on her lollipop and licked it once more and took out her headphones, I assume she's tired of hearing my thoughts.

"He can't praise Mikan any longer since he doesn't have any picture of her recent looks. So he decided to stay with his looks until he sees Mikan once more," Ruka explained as I continuously comb my hair in different styles. Then Imai shot out 5 different photos of Mikan's secret magazine photo shoot which I assume that it won't be released till next month.

I stared at it. Imai moved the picture to her left, I moved my head to my right, she moved it to my left, I moved to her right. (They're facing each other. That's why the positions are opposites.) She smirked and handed out a document.

"This is Okego Jewel's recent photo shoot which they selected Mikan in. And they're premiering the latest fashion on Paris-Japan design. Japan designer for the tops, Okimi Hotori and Paris designer for skirts, Fiego Armand. Hence the name Okego from the 'ok' of Okimi and the 'ego' of Fiego," Imai said and laid out 2 pictures of Mikan.

One of her wearing a tiger designed halter top (the one with the ring on the neck type, not the low cut type) and a black with sliver rhinestones prairie skirt as she posed while holding her hair over her shoulder and her right arm on her hips. The other was when she's waving with her right arm and the other arm on her waist wearing a purple floral print sheath dress with a blue floral embroidered mini jacket and long light pink ankle boots.

"CUUUTE!" Ruka and I said in unison and I turned my gaze to him and stared. What was he doing looking at Mikan's photo and even complimenting it like I do?

"Each picture will cost you 700 dollars. US currency only. Japan's currency was made too low and doesn't reach up to my profit. Recently I have managed to get (or bribe) only five photos but there's more to come," Imai smirked as she held out a mini laptop at hand and showed me the full price of all the pictures together.

"3 500 dollars! JUST FOR FIVE PICTURES?!" I shouted. "THIS IS INSANE!" I continued, yet still, I'm tempted to see the other three pictures.

"I'LL TAKE IT!" Ruka and I said in unison once more.

We faced each other in contrast. I stared at him, bewildered at thought on why he wanted my fiancé's picture. Another thought at hand was why he was so eager to follow me to New York, could it be he wanted to set me as his rival for Mikan.

"BAAAAAKA! (Idiot!)" Imai and Ruka said in unison.

"You have such selfish thoughts at hand that I could've barfed on my own plane and it will cost you dearly," Imai said and asked a stewardess to give out some orange juice.

"I just wanted it because Koko and Anna wanted to see Mikan so badly even if it's just a picture. I hold on to my friends unlike you, Natsume," Ruka said and sighed. He took out his cheque book and placed in the amount that was written in Imai's laptop and cut it off and gave it to her. Imai opened her laptop to scan the cheque and the laptop amazingly printed out the five pictures of Mikan and she gave it to Ruka.

"Ano…," I fidgeted. Taking a glimpse of the picture Ruka had in his hand. Ruka smirked and pretended to not see me and placed the pictures inside a file and place it inside his pocket bag. I frowned and stared at Imai who's having dollar signs in her eyes. "Fine, you can take out the money from my account. I don't need to tell you my password considering the fact that you've been using it already for paying the room rates at the hotel without my knowing." I saw Imai merely smiled and closed her laptop and engaged the plane and we slowly descend.

That's when I realized something. "IMAI! YOU WERE CONTROLLING THIS PLANE THE WHOLE TIME?!" She faced with these types of eyes ( TT ) and nodded her head as she claimed to be the one who is driving the plane. I sweat dropped and give up on arguing with the Ice Queen any longer. She who does anything in order to get fame and fortune gives up on friends and families and increases the number of foes. Wow! What a lot of f's.

"Natsume, we're here. Be prepared to greet the reporters in English," Ruka said and stood up as the plane landed. (Hotaru's jet was so fast that they reached New York within just an hour. She built the plane.) Imai stood up and dusted her pants and jacket and got her brief case which I assume it's full of money. She smirked and ordered some stewardesses to get all of our bags and all of them nodded like slaves.

I ignored whatever she did. It had nothing to do with me. It's finally time for me to get to her, Mikan, this is now the land which you have stepped on and I shall now find you.

"OH GOD! STOP WITH THE POET'S ACCENT ALREADY!" Ruka shouted and took out his headphones.

"Then don't wear the headphones if you don't want to hear me!" I shouted.

"THIS THING IS ALSO AN INSTANT TRANSLATOR SO THE WORDS THEY SPEAK WHICH I DON'T UNDERSTAND WILL BE REALLY CLEAR TO ME!" Ruka shouted back.

"Guys! Shut up before I slay your necks and my customers think badly of me. I am here to make money, Ruka is here to find good food to give to Mikan as a small greeting gift and you are here on a mission! Act like someone who's serious for once, Hyuuga!" Imai said and went out from her plane and got into the train, Ruka followed her cue and shrugged his shoulders along. I sighed and merely grabbed my chocolates and went out.

* * *

"Be prepared for a massive amount of reporters, Ruka," I smirked and Ruka just gave me a twitching eye. I stepped out from the arrival entrance and there was not a crowd in sight. Total emptiness. "WHERE THE HELL IS EVERYONE!!" I shouted and looked around the area. There was only people who arrived and such.

"It's 9 p.m. here Hyuuga. The time when Sexy Treasures premier. Plus, the crowd isn't here, it's out there," Imai pointed out from the sliding doors of the airport and I saw thousands…millions of people shouting out and having banners and post signs like 'Go Get Her Hyuuga!' and a 'Save the Damsel in Distress'. A few wrote in Japanese saying 'Mou Ganbatte, Hyuuga-kun!' and 'Mikan-chan kawaii. Anata wa LUCKY DESU!'. (Good luck, Hyuuga-kun and Mikan-chan is cute! You're really lucky!)

"Disgusting people!" I said and placed my hands in my pocket and asked one of Imai's guards to carry my bag.

"He's back to his old self I see," Ruka chuckled. "It seems he can only tolerate a certain amount of people around him. Looking out and seeing a million people set him back to his _mean_ mood."

"Makes perfect sense but him being here is the cause for me to get around 10 million bucks. Stefan Irkwings a very wealthy businessman and the daughter of the president are enjoying the game played by him and Mikan and amused and think of this a Japanese drama show. I made a deal with them that if I make the thing a whole lot harder and more _interesting_, they'll pay me 700 000 thousand dollars for each scheme. And I intend to make a lot," Imai said and motioned for one of her guards to carry her laptop, and other electrical equipments here.

I walked outside of the sliding door and all the girls approached me. I'm like a celebrity. They made a red carpet where there was a long line separating me and the crowd. _Interesting, very interesting_. The end of the carpet was a airport limousine with words which I couldn't make out. "Weru…Weruka…I CAN ONLY UNDERSTAND THE HYUUGA!"

"You can't even read simple English? It says, Welcome Hyuuga!" Ruka sighed and went walked past those girls and flashed them his cutest smile while his hair flew around as the wind blew a little.

"OH MY GOD! Who's that guy?!" A girl screamed.

"HE IS SO HOT!" Another squealed.

"We can't have Hyuuga but maybe we could have him!" A girl in the front row squealed and tried to grab Ruka.

I heard Imai clenched her fists and saw huge veins marks on her forehead. I placed a hand over my lips and past her while pretending to whisper to myself, "Jealous, are we?" I said that and calmly brush my hair along with the wind and walk towards the limousine. She wouldn't dare kill me in this sight of a crowd.

"Eyh, look at that girl," Some reporter pointed out.

"Wow, what a big gun she's holding!" A guy replied.

"Is she a bodyguard to Hyuuga or something?"

"I bet the person who gets hit on the first blow of that gun dies," I stopped walking momentarily when I heard them said die and gun. I looked back a little and saw two shining eyes glaring at the sight of me.

"Oh my, Hyuuga. Do I see a murderer in front of me? I must dispose of it at once. It might hurt you badly, poor Mikan-chan to be never able to see her fiancé any longer," Imai said and gave out a silent evil laugh as she aimed the gun at me. Her finger slowly pulling the trigger was as if she was slowing pulling my string of life out of me. But Imai suddenly stopped and merely smirked. She took out a bag and shrunk the gun into mini size and place it back. "Watch your back Hyuuga. One false move could harm your path to Mikan."

"Hyuuga Natsume, am I correct?" A lady with blonde and shoulder-length hair asked as she adjusted her glasses. "I'm here to escort you to your hotel and your dining hall. It seems that Sakura would like to give you another letter concerning the task. I hope you will have a great stay." She said and walked back towards the limousine.

"Who or what is she? A tour guide?" I asked and tilted my head in confusion and got into the limousine. Imai walked around slowly and gave her card to the reporters and some girls whom I think she knows they are from a wealthy family. This girl has no boundaries for money. She got into our car and snuck out a bubble gum and chewed on it while staring at me.

"Hello Miss Kyle. Imai, Imai Hotaru," Imai introduced and smiled weakly.

"Ah! Very good to meet you. Thank you for your support and sponsor for the cameras and lightings. It has made Sakura's work much better and with more profit," Miss Kyle said. "Oh please call me Sarah. I'm not much older than you are." Sarah giggled and gave Imai her card and Imai exchanged hers with a profitless smile.

Sarah switched on the television in the car and instantly a camera over her head popped up. Just as the screen lights up, the camera too was switched on. "Hello there. Sarah Kyle reporting from the Bride Task. Here I am with the hero of this season, Natsume Hyuuga. A Japanese boy who dreams to find his fiancé, their national model, Sakura Mikan." Sarah smiled and the camera switched to me. _Wave Hyuuga. At least smile!_ Sarah whispered to me in a hurry and I smirked. _Better than nothing I guess_.

"We are on the way to the hotel Miss Sakura booked for them Hinata Springs hotel, where these gorgeous people will stay. Here on my right is Imai Hotaru. If you happen to not know, Imai Hotaru is a famous businesswoman and an inventor. She has made countless of inventions which is used by the whole world. None of her creations has ever been broken nor does she intend to make it that way. I assure you that anything you buy from the Imai Industry, it is definitely worth it. She is as well as Miss Sakura's childhood friend. A fabulous coincidence." Sarah introduced.

"And here on my left is…is…," Sarah stuttered. _Excuse me boy, but may I know your name?_ She asked silently and the camera faced Ruka.

"Ruka, Nogi Ruka," Ruka smiled and tilted his head a little making his hair sway and his smile rather irresistible. I can tell since even the old hag (Sarah) is blushing and Imai is clenching.

"Ah, Well, Nogi Ruka. From what I can get in this database is that you are the main guitarist and pianist for your band. That's rather amazing. What talent you have. I can say that from this file, your first crush happens to be Sakura Mikan! My! Is that true?! Then the both of you must be rivals!" Sarah said in shock and looked at me and Ruka. Ruka was taken aback and so was I, and our last resort was…glaring at Imai.

"HOTARU!" Ruka shouted in a Japanese accent.

"What? I was just doing things that I was supposed to. Providing information about Mikan and Hyuuga," Hotaru answered in Japanese which made Sarah confused.

"B-BUT! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAK OUT THE INFORMATION ABOUT ME LIKING SAKURA?!" Ruka shouted and made Sarah even more confused.

"Mou! That's because it'll raise the number of profits for me when people watch this show! If they find out there's actually a rival in the midst of this, it should be rated out of this world!" Imai continued and blew her bubble gum and it popped.

"Umm…excuse me, I realize we're not on air and it's still just a recorder, but could you somehow speak English so the audience can actually understand you?" Sarah asked as I realized she paused the recording since the light on the camera shut off.

"I'm very sorry, but that recent argument was merely a talk of fight between us band mates. It has no relationship whatsoever with this series. I'm very sorry," Imai said with a warm smile which made Ruka's heart leaped for a moment.

"_You do realize that smile was fake_," I whispered to Ruka. And he nodded.

"_Yeah, but somehow…it looks…cute_," Ruka said and blushed.

* * *

I got my bags and got into the elevator to my room. It wasn't really surprising, Imai booked me the **most expensive** room in this hotel. This means I'm totally indebt to her for the cost of this place. They have _sake_ and California rolls in the fridge, an instant phone call to the kitchen to order anything and even a chef to cook teppanyaki for you in your face. Outside the balcony was an awesome view of the city in night time anyway. The lights shine out absolutely beautiful.

"Where on earth are you?" I asked to the wind as it blew on my face towards the city. I looked at my watch and saw it was already 10.30 p.m. I guess it's time for me to sleep and prepare for tomorrow. Sarah sent me a letter saying there's a meeting tomorrow at breakfast so the real mission starts around lunch time, the busiest time in New York.

"Natsume, may I come in?" I heard Ruka knocked on the door holding a huge pillow in his hand. I nodded and gave a small smile. I guess being in a new place still scares Ruka. "Ne, you don't mind do you?"

I nodded. "You still don't act your age though, Usagi-chan, (Rabbit boy)," I joked when I saw the pillow sheet of Ruka's and he blushed and hid it behind him then he bowed.

"I'm so sorry for disturbing you! Even when I know you already have a fiancé and I still do things that somehow…," I made a fire barrier around Ruka which clearly tells him to shut up and not say any more than that. He stayed quiet and walked into my room calmly and sat on one side of the bed.

"Just to remind you, I'm not gay, OK?" I said and looked at Ruka and saw him chuckled.

"I know. Besides, when we were young, we always stayed close with each other, slept together, fought together and somehow had a crush on the same girl together!" Ruka laughed and I gave out a snicker. How similar we are. "But soon, someone else will step into my position. She'll be the one who'll stay close with you forever, closer than I can get, she'll be the one who'll be taking care and sleeping along side you, and she'll be the one to accompany you when you fight for your life together." I saw Ruka's eyes life faded little by little. I went over to him and patted his head. "I gave up on her for you, didn't I? It was my loss wasn't it? I could've at least had a slight chance with her if I tried didn't I?"

I sighed and had a long thought. Ruka really did have a crush on Mikan for a long time. Ever since she talked to him even, as far as I'm concerned, I always interrupt their relationship. Ruka's first kiss with Mikan in the school play, I threw an apple and missed his chance. I'm always bothering with his life. I somehow feel like I spoiled him.

"I'm sorry then," I said. "Come on, lights off. I have a big day tomorrow," I smiled. "You still will be my best man, wouldn't you?"

"I wouldn't give that spot to anyone else for the world!" Ruka smiled and slept on the right side of the bed while I took the left side.

* * *

"So Hyuuga, you might not realize but on your way to wherever you think Sakura is, a few cameramen a set up along the possibilities and more at the real place. You have to be aware of your surroundings. Every move you make will be recorded and this is a live event," Sarah said as I had my breakfast. I ate like how a man should. Body sitting straight and lean-on the chair. Head's up while eating so nothing would drop from your mouth and make you look bad. "Your starting point would be in Sakura's photo shoot office. The main building."

I digested the sandwich and omelet instantly and nodded to Sarah. Ruka will be my companion and Hotaru went to Mikan earlier to place in the trackers and cameras. This thing is like the biggest thing happening in this lifetime. Everyone's excited. The media even made a series of us and they're planning to make an actual game about it. Once our missions are over, they're going to call other engaged contestants to test their love. We're even being paid over a million dollars for this idea.

"Mikan is on the phone," Sarah handed over her cell phone and I placed it in my ear. I nearly had a mega headache since the phone was having some kind of a very strong tulip aroma.

"Hello?" I answered in a solemn tone.

"NATSUMEEE!!" Mikan shouted in rage.

"And I thought the groom isn't allowed to see nor speak with the bride before the official wedding ceremony," I joked.

"I'm cutting off the engagement!" Mikan said seriously which made me jump in terror.

"Wh-What?!" I asked in panic. Why would she cut it off? Wh-What did I do?

"You dared to go to a nightclub and come out of it with a bloody whore?! Oh I see, it's because she got bigger boobs than me, isn't it? You're not satisfied until you see pretty and pitiful girls with big boobs and asses!" Mikan shouted.

Curses! Imai! "No! It wasn't like that. She owed me 17 000 dollars when she asked me to pretend to be her boyfriend to destroy her relationship with the guy she's with!" I honestly answered.

"THAT MADE IT WORST! YOU _PRETENDED_ TO BE HER BOYFRIEND?!" Mikan shouted in rage. "Mikan, let me on the line," I heard Imai's voice cutting in.

"50 000 bucks for me to use the memory gun on her. She won't remember a clue about you hanging around with that whore. Remember, fifty thousand bucks," Imai repeated. I knew it had something to do with money. She'd do anything against me.

"Deal! Let her mind off of it right now!" I demanded.

"As you wish, Hyuuga. The money, after all, is already in my hands!" I heard Imai laugh and hung up on the phone. She just wanted full permission to have the money or else she'd be caught stealing.

"Tough friends, huh?" Sarah asked.

"You said it," I replied. "Out of curiosity, may I please take a look at some magazines which Mikan has appeared in?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, no. Mikan does not wish for you to see her figure right now. It is said to be a secret. Shall I bring you to your destination for the start of your task?" Sarah asked looking at Ruka who's seemingly being in a bad mood.

"I said I'm sorry already!" I pleaded.

"Hmph! Yeah right!" Ruka huffed. "And to think you're my best friend!"

"I was depressed and desperate! I couldn't stand seeing her fall for you so easily! That's why I had Imai to place a potion in your drink to make you resolve your feelings for Mikan!" I said.

"That sounds totally like when you said it in your sleep last night! I am severely mortified!" Ruka's sarcasm affected me a little. How am I going to resolve this problem now? "One condition." Ruka said holding a finger up.

"What is it?" I asked.

"If I see her depressed somewhere around the world whether you are or aren't the cause for the problem, I'll still steal her away from you. That's my only condition," Ruka folded his arm waiting for a reply.

"Are you insane? She's depressed even when someone takes her candy!" I shouted.

"Which is the main reason why I'm giving you an opportunity to not leave her side for good, you know the consequences. I am Imai's comrade," Ruka glared at me, the same way Imai does.

"FINE! Fine! Alright! You win! I'll stay by her side as long as I live!" I confessed.

"Correction, as long as she lives. If you die early, be prepared to see me wearing a soul detector helmet. If I don't see you with Mikan when you die, I'll take her far, far away from you!" Ruka snickered. I glowered at him. When has the Rabbit boy been this sinister?

"I swear on it," I smirked.

"As you should," Ruka smiled and stood up. "Sarah-san, we can go now!"

"Huh?" She asked looking confused at us.

"You spoke in Japanese, dimwit!" I whispered to Ruka.

"Natural habit! We can go now," Ruka replied in English and Sarah nodded her head and called for the waiter to put the breakfast on the room bill.

"LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Some people shouted from outside of the hotel when they saw me make my first move out of the entrance.

**I added an extra chapter here before 'Obstacles to love'. This is somewhat a …clueless… I don't know. It just popped into my mind to write this. Well, I'll say that the real task will start on the next chapter. Thank you for reading! I appreciate it!**


	3. Obstacles to Love

**Hihihi… I can't help but to write more since I, myself got so suspense in what to happened. I guess I'll just be updating this series first before my others. So, Natsume finally starts his search, and Ruka's being more sinister than ever, and look at what Hotaru has planned for Natsume in order to gain her own benefit! Even Mikan is troubled! Let's get to it!**

**Ano Baka no Tame Ni**

**The Obstacles to Love**

"Here we go," Sarah took a look at her watch. "You have five hours to search for her today. If you don't find her, we'll continue tomorrow, we'll only give you 10 hours so it's actually a two-day task. Unless you're a super genius that you can sense Sakura with your nose, then there's no objection but Sakura doubts that you are a genius," Sarah continued.

I folded my arms just waiting to be told to go. The road around New York was as busy as ever. Everyone having their lunch, actually, I think they skipped their lunch to cheer on for me. This is really useless, I want to just finish this off and go on with the wedding ceremony. Just how long have I been waiting for her and she's still delaying me! Doesn't **she** want me? Or is she just waiting for me to give up? Oh, I see! You're trying to _make_ me give up and boast around with your new boyfriend since you're so famous and you could get one in less than a millisecond!

"You're going **way off** the purpose of this, Natsume," Ruka huffed in a tone which I couldn't connect with the old Ruka. It's as if he's been manipulated by Imai. That tone is definitely her way of talking.

"Ah who cares? It's your fault for hearing my thoughts in the first place. Besides, I'm not an idiot. I'll head to that boutique shop first, the one which keeps cats and dogs. I don't have to wait for 10 hours to search for her. I can bet she's there!" I clenched my hands into fists.

"And he says he's not an idiot?!" Ruka sighed. "Baka da ne (Idiotic isn't it?)" Ruka said and placed his hands into his pocket. "Hotaru gave me clear orders to not tell you where Mikan is, though, what's the point."

I stared and him. "YOU KNOW WHERE SHE IS?!" I shouted (in Japanese) and the crowd in front of me took steps back when I went in rage.

"Sou. I know everything that'll happen as of now," Ruka smirked. "Too bad Hotaru gave me orders or else I might've let everything out to you."

"And you choose her over your best friend?" I said in somewhat of a pleasing tone. (What part of that is a pleasing tone?!)

"Naturally, why wouldn't I obey my fiancée?" Ruka eyed me in curiosity.

"Iya?! (That word literally means someone is in deep shock!)" My body went numb. Ruka, my best friend who is simply pure and innocent and loves animals, now engaged to the Ice Queen who loves money more than human beings… "YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS?!"

"I am. How can you not remember? You were there at the engagement dinner?!" Ruka said in shock. "You promised you'd be my best man and we'd have the wedding together like a double date." I looked at him, when did I ever do that? "YOU FORGOT?!" Ruka shouted in misery.

"I never said anything as such!" I said.

"OH MY GOD! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THIS! We bought the rings for our wedding together to give to Hotaru and Mikan. We went together to find the suitable place to have the wedding and we suggested Oikawa Gardens! AND YOU CLAIM YOU'VE FORGOTTEN EVERYTHING?!" Ruka shouted and panted out those sentences to my face. Then something hit a vital area in my stomach when I remembered just a little fraction of a vision.

_Flashback…_

"You seem totally out of it, Natsume. It's still 4 months to go. Live part of your life would 'cha," Ruka sighed and walked next to me as we headed to a shop which I couldn't remember what it was called.

"Just in a daze I guess. It was a great shock when I heard from Imai that our limited edition CD has already been fully sold within 3 minutes around the whole of Japan," I said and we entered the shop when I heard a clink sound of the bell as the door opened.

"Yeah! I'm glad that it was good. It was a good plan when we translated our English songs to Japanese! At least they'll understand what was meant in the CD," Ruka said then he suddenly pouted. "Though you were so very selfish when you thought of the name of the CD without our permission. Koko sulked about it too."

"It wasn't my fault that my body moved on it's own to change the CD title to 'Kanojo no Tame Ni' (Just for That Girl or For the Sake of that Girl. Both of it means the same.)," I shrugged and I was talking to the shopkeeper about something I couldn't recall.

"Koko would want to name it for Anna if you'd give him a chance you know? He was about to propose to her on the day you changed the whole thing. It's amazing how you could change without a mere presence of someone you love. Excluding me of course, well that depends if you don't love me as well," Ruka sighed.

"Hey! Don't plant weird things in your head! For a fact I still do love you, you're the best friend anyone could have!" I smiled and placed my arm over his shoulder and snickered and he smirked. Then he faced the shopkeeper and started to open a dark blue satin-made box. I recalled I asked something for the shopkeeper and his face looked simply bewildered.

"Mikan's amazing huh?" Ruka smiled gently at me.

"One of a kind," I said back and the shopkeeper was grinning heavily as I think I paid him a full envelope size of money. "She somehow replaced the thought of me being at total loneliness. I had you of course, but that didn't really ease the pain much."

"That hurt Natsume!" Ruka chuckled in sarcasm. "True, I didn't do much but just stay by your side and prevent anyone from penetrating your mind, though I didn't do a good job when Mikan was around, did I?" Ruka giggled.

"None whatsoever. You were too captivated by her naivety that you let her loose on me. It's as if you hold a leash on to her like she's your little puppy, yet you seem to have a puppy complex that you let her do whatever she wishes to," I explained Ruka's little analogy.

"It wasn't like I hold on to her leash, she has her own freedom, and I don't own her. It's more of…letting you finally let _your_ dream come true," Ruka chuckled.

"I've been taken care of way too much!" I chuckled.

"I'm glad to actually know that she can ease away your thoughts. It's like a miracle. The moment you were somehow accused of being idiot after being kidnapped for a ransom, the next day she appeared in school. Like an angel naturally there to help you," Ruka smiled.

"Please, don't go that far. That sounds way too corny!" I sighed and rubbed my forehead. "You're opening up deep old wounds, Ruka." I continued.

"No I'm not," Ruka defended and I looked at him in confusion. "I admit that the wounds are of you being held at ransom and no one did anything about it except for you who fought for your own life," He continued and I glared at him. He definitely wants me to go in rage doesn't he? "But, Mikan knew didn't she? She knew that something had happen to you that were bad, and she came up to you."

"She saved you in a way I couldn't explain. You were lifeless after the incident and seem to always avoid contact with everyone. Mochu got really worried if you haven't realized till now. But she continuously confronted you. Always bringing you goodies and talk about herself, and soon, you did open up," Ruka chuckled. "Though you only did open up after Persona wanted to have Mikan to himself and you punched him saying Mikan is your belonging."

"That idiotic bastard claims he's my brother! I should've killed him when I got the chance to," I cursed.

"Mikan opened up to you more didn't she? Until she fell for you and even joined the same club as you to be as close to you as possible!" Ruka chuckled. "Mikan is Mikan."

"Mikan is Mikan," I nodded in agreement.

_End of flashback_…

"What the hell was that vision for?" I asked and ceased my eyebrows.

"START!" Sarah suddenly shouted and made me jump.

"Alright! Natsume, your list is in my hands, just say where you're heading and Mikan's driver will take you there momentarily," Ruka rushed along side me as we ran towards the Mercedes C200.

"Bring us instantly to the _Delish Candy Cake House_," I muttered out of breath as we struggled through the mob of females.

"Isn't it obvious since we're starting from the top to bottom?" Ruka asked. "Naturally when the list is made, the ones you go first are usually the wrong ones where as the last place you thought of would be the answer a.k.a the last venue."

"Unless to turn the list over, the first would be the last which would mean she's there," I explained.

"That's true if you look it that way, but if you look at it my way, wouldn't I be right? I mean, it's lunch time; Mikan definitely wouldn't be at the Cake House. That's totally absurd. I'm glad she thought of going to a bigger and busier place like the amusement park. Eh…AH!" Ruka covered his mouth with his hands once he saw me smirk. His face was madly red and I snickered.

"Driver! Take me to the amusement park!" I squealed and made a peace sign to Ruka.

"YOU TRICKED ME!" Ruka shouted.

"You're easy to manipulate! How can I not use that to my advantage?" I asked and have such a mocking tone in the sentence. Even the driver chuckled when he heard our little argument.

"Uwa! Hotaru's gonna kill me!" Ruka placed his hands over his ears.

"It's OK. I'm still here aren't I?" I snickered at the thought while I looked at Ruka when all of a sudden his head tilted towards my direction and glared at me.

"You're not the one I'm marrying are you? At least your little wife-to-be is innocent unlike my wife-to-be who's a total demon at heart!" Ruka's words made me cough up a laugh.

"I can't believe there would be a day that the both of us would talk about marriage so well. Even talking about different wives!" I laughed out. This is insanely hilarious! Even Ruka manage to turn red and gave out a few giggles.

"Excuse me, Hyuuga, we are here now," The driver said.

I had the most arrogant look on my face. Hah! Beat that Mikan! You said I'm not a genius for finding you at first glance? Well, sorry to burst your bubble but-

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I shouted when a few men rounded up around me and one caught me from behind and hold on to my wrists. "Ruka?!" I shouted in worry. Where the hell is he?

"Go-Gomen Natsume!" Ruka apologized. "I can't go any further than this with you!"

"THIS IS NOT EVEN THE AMUSEMENT PARK!" I shouted and struggled the guy's hold on me.

"Exactly my point," The driver got out from the car and smiled. "Kaicho Imai (A rank to call Hotaru as a boss) told us to not go as far. From here on out, you're alone and to get somewhere, you have to get there on your own two feet."

"IMAI!" I snarled.

"Well then, knock him out and make sure he's as far away as possible from Imai and Sakura's position," The driver concluded.

"Yosh! (Alright!)" Those men shouted and one of them knocked my head with a bat and I fell in deep sleep.

* * *

I got up; in a headache I may add. The world surrounding me is pitch black; distance overcomes my view as I felt air overcrowding me a second later. OK! Maybe I **should** get rid of this poetic verse in my throat!

"_Excuse me! Excuse me, boy. Are you alright?_" A woman asked me and helped me up. The language was familiar though quite hard to understand. English, that was the language. She was wearing a long brown scarf, from the scent of it, cotton. A long being cloak of wool and regular leather boots.

"I-I'm fine," I stuttered as my head shook a little and the lady confused in my accent. "I'm fine," I reassured her and spoke in perfect English.

"You should be very careful. People here are very stubborn and aggressive; you might be put up into a fight. Sleeping aimlessly will get you nowhere," She smiled. Amber orbs, as I recalled was the color of Mikan's eyes.

"Arigato gozaimashta (Thank you)," I bowed a little. I saw her chuckle and wave at me as she walked on. Her scarf loosens and she peeked back at me and smiled.

"Dou itashimashta (You're welcome)," She replied and disappeared from my view of buildings. She…spoke in Japanese, brown orbs…

"MIKAN!" I shouted and ran after her, that woman was definitely Mikan! I should know! She smelled like her! Wait! I stood and saw people roaming like normal, well to this people I don't think it's normal. WHAT THE HELL?!

* * *

"IYAAAAH!" I woke up from deep slumber. Drats! Hotaru must have used some kind of drug for me to think that Mikan was with me. Argh! Head hurts! I looked around and found myself in an alley. Some friend you are, Ruka!

"I gotta find Mikan! SHIT!" I shouted and took a look at my watch, its 4.45 p.m. already?! One and a half hour left. Where am I? How am I suppose to transport myself…unless…(He's smirking by the way)

I redid my hair and adjusted my clothes to fit me perfectly. A black turtleneck and long black jeans with my Nike black and white shoes. I stepped out from the alley and tons of girls stood frozen and stared at me. I smirked and walked past them and my hair flying around as the wind blew.

"KYAAA! Hyuuga! It's him! That model Mikan's fiancée!" A girl shouted.

"What's he doing here alone? I thought he should be in the task!" Another girl jumped.

"Maybe he failed, which means…" A girl stopped.

"HE'S SINGLE!!" Countless of girls surrounded me in an instant. That's the way I am. I am Hyuuga Natsume. A hottie and the only man in every girl's eye.

"You're very adorable, much more beautiful than any other model I've seen. Would you…" I got in closer to a girl next to me. "Like for me to come over to your place tonight?" I whispered seductively in her ears and saw her blush drastically.

"Kyaa!" Other girls scream. "Come to my place, Hyuuga!" "No! Mine!" "I'm better looking than that Sakura Mikan! Take me!"

See? This is why I like it when the girl is obsessive over the guys. Now it's me being possessive over Mikan. Wait! Who was it that said she was better looking than Mikan? I'm going to rip her head off!

"You're better looking than Mikan, huh?" I asked and shove off a few girls to get to that blonde. She was wearing super tight tubes and knee-length leather pants which practically shows off all her curves. I cupped her chin and grin and she blushed. "Yeah, I admit you have a way sexy body than her, you might be better in bed anyway."

Glints in her eyes proves that she's interested. Those clothes are made in good quality, which means it's expensive, her shoes are branded, probably Jimmy Choo's though I doubt her type would buy those kind so probably it's given. But it doesn't change the fact that she has money, and from the looks of the condition of her hair, she has a lot of it.

"I guess we could go on a short _date_ before the **real** thing! Let's go somewhere nice, someplace quaint to eat, I know somewhere nice, _Delish Candy Cake House_ would be a good start!" I smiled and that place is on the list as well. I could hitch a ride and go to the amusement park.

"Eyh, are you sure? Some tacky place like that?" The girl asked.

"The more witnesses, the more time we could spend with each other," I grinned and she smiled.

"Alright then! Come on! My driver could send us there!" She pulled me along with her and gained up to her BMW 320i and the driver drove away. "Ne, if we want more witnesses, wouldn't an amusement park do better?" She asked. JACKPOT! She finally asked!

"Then you don't mind us taking a long time of doing it?" I smirked and she blushed.

"N-Not at all!" She stuttered and I chuckled. "Ah, my name is Angeline Oxford." She introduced. I don't even want her name. I stared at her with little hearts in her eyes. "Oh! Don't bother introducing, I know you already, you're Hyuuga Natsume, my father is a regular client of yours. Now since we can be together and we're quite known, no one could break us apart. Isn't that right, _Hyuuga Natsume_?" She sneered at my name. I looked down and saw that below her feet was a huge Baka-Gun.

"You're Hotaru's comrade?!" I shouted.

"Correct!" She pointed out. "This car has a camera and now you're aired to the whole nation as a **cheater**!" She smirked.

"IMAI!!" I snarled again and opened the car door instantly and jumped out to the streets. Cars horned at my action and pained faces staring at me. This feels a whole lot worse than when I was trying to get to Mikan back home. I got into the nearest cab and let out a huge relief. That Baka-Gun was definitely the latest design, the one before made a fracture to her client's leg bone; I think this one can go through the heart!

"Head for San Aferalle Amusement Park please," I asked the driver and he nodded and drove. This is gonna be tough. Not only am I going against Imai, but Ruka who knows possibly every single weakness point of me is with her.

"We're here, mister," The driver said.

"Ah, thank you!" I just rushed out.

"OI! My money!" The driver screamed back. Oh right, I forgot that in my condition, no one in this state knows how powerful I am. Ah, forget about that.

"Here, keep the change!" I handed him a gold-made beetle.

"WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO DO WITH THIS?!" He shouted at me. I pulled my eyelid and stuck out my tongue. Then he suddenly laughed out loud which made me look back at him. "Hah! Sucker! Glad I didn't bring you to the place you want! That money-making Ice Queen better pay me well for driving you to this junky place!" Then he drove off.

IS THERE ANYONE IN THE WORLD WHO IS **NOT** WORKING FOR IMAI?! I shouted in rage with this. I'm back at the hotel. The back alley of the hotel to be precise. Argh! I need some rest! 5 hours isn't enough to find her? You've got to be kidding me!

"Time's up and oddly enough you're on time at the wrong venue," Sarah mocked when she saw me appeared at the entrance. I flushed my face as the bloody little witch totally chuckled. "Imai's going easy as of now. We've receive a million dollars mainly for the outcome of the series. Your chance is tomorrow. I suggest you search for her an hour early. I'm not here tomorrow. Whenever you leave this entrance, the camera will start on and your 5 hours start. Limit to end, 4 p.m."

I nodded my head and trotted off into my room. Luckily Hotaru wasn't in the mood to grab my wallet, wait! SHE TOOK EACH AND EVERY PENNY I HAD WITH HER?! F HER! Those bandits actually took all my cash, AND EVEN MY ROOM KEY?! ARGH! This is the worst! "Here," Someone shoved in a key into my palm and I saw Ruka facing me.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked him and turned around to unlock the door. _Traitor_, I sneered.

Ruka sighed heavily as I could hear him even when I entered the room. "I'm sorry for letting those guys beat the crap out of you. It was wrong I know, but you should know that I'd be beaten up worse since Imai owns all the yakuza clans of Japan. I'd die! And live again, and go back into my own dug grave!" Ruka's misery is like a comedy to me.

I laughed which made him a slightly bit more relaxed. "I still don't forgive you though. By the time this is over, I'm going to hunt down those bandits and that stupid bitch who tried to seduce me and give a life of living hell to them!" I clenched my fists. "Imai isn't as rich as me! I'm far more powerful than her. And this time, it'll be her playing her own game. Ruka!" I ordered and he was caught off guard. "Give me _**the**_ phone!" I smirked.

Ruka nervously got up and went to search into the wardrobe and took out my multi-function phone. He tried to hold it away from me and I pulled harder on it and he let go. "Please Ruka. Be more sensible. Something like _**this**_ couldn't possibly **kill** someone now, could it?" I chuckled, Ruka shuddered and I dialed in a number. Tomorrow's a big day, and Imai, YOU'RE GOING DOWN!

**So how is this chapter? Next is 'More than one Mikan'. You could really guess the whole story behind the title. Natsume is pissed at the outcome of this event and blames it all on Hotaru but now he intends to shove back all the bad things that happened to him today to Hotaru tomorrow. I'll give you guys a little thing to think about. Was it Hotaru, or Mikan who planned this whole thing?! Answer to this will be in the next chapter! Adios! BloodyHolly signing off!**


	4. Input Secret

**Woohoo! Finally! The second last chapter! How's it going? Well, the thing is actually, I somehow wrote something wrong in the last two chapters. Remember in 'The Phone Call' where I put that Natsume laid a huge 'fire barrier' around Ruka so he'd just shut up in his bedroom. Yeah, that wasn't supposed to happen. This fiction, Natsume has no Alices. Sorry. Hotaru just has her intelligent mind to create things and Ruka just naturally likes animals. No Alices whatsoever. Sorry for the confusion.**

**Ano Baka no Tame Ni**

**Input Secret**

"There we go! Now I can have a peaceful sleep with no worries for tomorrow!" I smirked and jumped on my bed like a kid. Ruka was still shuddering after handing over the phone to me. "Ruka, I told them to attack Imai, not you. So don't worry too much. The person who made me feel pain today is so going to get it tomorrow! They'll get 100 times more the pain I had, BIG TIME!" I clenched my fists and Ruka took a step back.

"Sheesh, it was just a phone call!" I sighed.

"_Just_ a phone call?! **JUST**?!" Ruka imitated my tone. "Calling the communist of North Korea to come here to destroy the person who ruined your day is **NOT **_**JUST**_!" Ruka shouted back.

"Chill, the Northern Koreans are having some problems with their supplies so I had to call someone else. I ordered a couple of nuclear bombs from Russia and a few cannon balls from China. That should be enough to destroy the amusement park tomorrow to kill Imai!" I thought and grabbed some coke from the fridge.

"BOMBS AND CANNONS CAN DESTROY THE WHOLE STATE!" Ruka shouted. "You're being impossible again!"

"Ugh! Whatever. You should know that I was joking, but the fact that I'm destroying Imai's reputation still remains," I yawned. "Ruka, get some sleep." In a way, it sounded more like an order to Ruka when I said that. I saw him flinched a little then left my room.

* * *

"Natsume, why do you hate me so much?" Mikan walked over to me during recess. Even if she's my manager for basketball, it's hard to take her seriously with that face of hers.

"Let's see, maybe it's because your face is the ugliest thing I've seen. Leave me alone!" I shooed and placed my Bitter Virgin manga over my face pretending to sleep. As expected, she didn't leave instead she sat next to me.

"Am I that ugly?" She asked slowly, only enough for my ears to catch it. "You hate me because I'm not pretty, huh Natsume?" She asked once more. I remained quiet. Enough for her to think I'm well asleep. "Ruka was right; you're really hard to be friends with. And to think Ruka just asked me to be his girlfriend a few moments ago. What was I thinking? Hoping Natsume Hyuuga to say he doesn't hate me and comfort me. Dreams remain in my own head. Maybe Ruka would be a nice guy for a change." She suddenly got up and hopped off to her class.

When I feel no other presence of a human I got up. Ruka confessed, huh? Damn it! How can he be so thorough with his feelings?! I ran to the field of Gakuen Alice and lied down on the grass. Strange, I don't know why but somehow I'm really attracted to Mikan. The way I chase people is definitely different from others. But, I guess Ruka has his own feelings, I shouldn't be involved in his little life any longer. He needs his own personal life space and so do I.

"Hey, I knew you'd be here during Narumi's lesson," Ruka popped out of the blue and sat next to me.

"You expect me to listen to that fag?" I asked him in a mocking tone. Narumi is the _weirdest_ teacher in our school. Not only does the whole entire student body claims he's a fag but he involves himself in the rumor by dressing up as a female cosplay just to prove the bloody fact. I do not cope with people who does not claim their rights and just go with the flow. I hate those types of people.

"I confessed," Ruka said in a solemn tone.

"I know," I answered.

"She rejected," He replied.

"I know," I said then I perked up and stared at him and I stood up and clenched my fists. "SHE WHAT?!" I shouted and the birds in the trees flew in fright.

"Yeah, she rejected me," Ruka sighed and buried his face between his legs.

"Wh-Why?" I stammered. I thought she just said she was going to go to him.

"Why?!" Ruka questioned me back. "You're oblivious? That's a first! (Ruka chuckles) I thought you should've known that all girls would reject everyone until they get you," Ruka chuckled.

"I'm not interested in them," I sighed.

"Yeah right!" Ruka spoke and I looked at him once more. "You're interested in Sakura."

"I'm not," I calmly answered. I'm not sure with my feelings either, so how do you expect me to be shock with people's assumptions?

"You are. I can see through you easily Natsume. You're like an open book to me," Ruka chuckled.

"Say what you want, I don't give a damn," I said and stood up to dust my pants from the grass.

"Ah, hey, where are you going?" Ruka asked when he saw me leaving the field.

"Where else? Where there're girls, there's Natsume Hyuuga," I smirked. From the way Ruka chuckled I bet he knows where I'm going. Acting like a playboy will be over once college starts. This is just my split personality's fault; I turn into a playboy because my brother told me to. With girls, you'll gain more pride.

* * *

"Good Morning New York! Dave Anderson here to report to you live about the recent hot topics of the day. As you may all know, the hot and the most gorgeous Japanese model, Sakura Mikan is struggling and waiting for her beloved fiancé to find her. News tells us that he was caught on tape as a cheater for seducing our young Miss Oxford. Should we pity Miss Sakura and Miss Oxford or the boy?" Dave announced in the radio. I threw a pillow towards the noise and I heard a clunk sound as it crashes to the floor.

I got up in a bad mood. They dare to wake me up and insult me for seducing girls?! And what do they do? By this time, I bet they're actually already or still doing _it_ for all you know! Argh! I dialed a number on the hotel's phone.

"Yes, hello. May we be of service to you?" A voice answered.

"Send me an American Breakfast Set B and a whole teapot of Earl Grey," I ordered.

"As you wished sir, may I get your room number?" The voice asked.

"This is _Natsume Hyuuga_," I sneered on my own name and heard the guy stammer.

"Ah…yes…Mr. Hyuuga…how we could have forgotten our _guest_ who booked the grand suite by Miss Imai. Your breakfast will arrive in 45 minutes!" The voice answered back and I made a loud grunt of disapproval. "Did we say 45 minutes? Oh dear, we meant 10 minutes!" Then the voice hurried off to prepare my breakfast. Those crazy lunatics better be prepared if they don't arrive here in 10 minutes.

Ugh! Why am I in such a foul mood today? Oh right, those communists refused to help me. But I need a humongous plan to destroy Imai's pride! But what? What is the thing that she'd die to have? What will be the thing that she'd do anything to get? What is-?

"Morning Natsume," Ruka unlocked the door and went inside the room. "So what're you planning to do this morning? I heard all of Imai's obstacles have been cancelled and your only obstacles are Mikan's rules," Ruka continued and sat on the sofa. RUKA! I thought and stared at him for a moment. That's it! Ruka's the key to destroy Imai's pride, Imai's dignity and Imai's wealth! "Why are you grinning at me in the most abnormal way?" Ruka asked with an odd curious face.

"I just got an idea on how to destroy your fiancée's little dignity!" I grinned and saw Ruka sigh.

"She's got **no** dignity," Ruka said and I huffed.

"Oh sure! Leave you giving me a foul mood for the rest of the day!" I shouted. "For my next obstacle, I need to get to the place where a lot of people dress the same, right? So basically, Mikan would be wearing that outfit then! It'd be a piece of cake! I already know where she is anyway!" I shouted in triumph and saw Ruka stare at me in the most obnoxious way. "What?" I grunted.

"Nothing. I'm just wondering how you can keep up to all this nonsense and mayhem. I mean, look at you! Do you see how you're dressed?" Ruka pointed out. "And your hair?! Ugh! I can't stand it! You're ruining the image of the Hyuuga Corporation. **They're** civilized unlike you! You jump from one conclusion to the other without reading through the secret meaning to each obstacle!" Ruka shouted and slammed his head back on the sofa.

"I saw and read all secrets behind those tasks already, Ruka," I said, returning back into my foul mood. "She made me think of a place to go because she wanted to see if I know her well enough. She wanted girls to seduce me to see whether I love her well enough and she made tons of people wearing the same thing to see whether I can tell if it's her I'm looking for. She wants to see if I'm in true love with her or not!" I said.

"You passed," Ruka said.

I stared at him suspiciously. "What did you say?"

"You passed Mikan's **first** task. Here you go," Ruka gave an envelope to me. I took it graciously and slowly took out the note from the inside.

_Dear Natsume,_

_Looks like Ruka approved of you! I hope, I think…maybe. That is unless of course you bribed or blackmailed him into giving you this letter. I gave all those obstacles to you because of well…to see whether you are truly in love with me or just that you plain 'like' me. Either way, here's to let you know the place where I shall be at. The San Aferalle Amusement Park is the largest amusement park that I know. I've never been here so I'd be as lost as you. Just for your information, none of these obstacles __**in**__ the amusement park would be from the hands of Hotaru. Nor would it be from me. It'd be someone from the inside of this operation._

_I made a choice to stick to the place where you and I have had a time in during we were in Japan. Possibly alike perhaps. I'll be in the park for three whole days from 11 a.m. till 8 p.m. You have nine hours to find me. As if that is not enough! Think of it this way as I'll make it easier. If you can't find me for those nine hours straight (and cameras will be with you to prove that you did work hard to find me), I'll come to you and make our wedding official. Besides, Hotaru can't wait too long to arrange our wedding! I'm not assuming that you're useless Natsume, I'm assuming that you think I'm just like all the other girls you've hooked up with. So I'm just proving you wrong!_

_That's it for now. The next time we meet would probably be in the Amusement Park… see you Natsume. Love you._

"Well that was simply weird!" I said. Ruka went to the door to get my breakfast from the waiter. He looked terrified when I glared at him. "So you were involved in this whole crap fully since the beginning, huh? Until you even managed to make contact with Mikan behind my back!" I glared at him.

Ruka shrugged his shoulders and placed the tray on the table. "Mikan wanted some more help from the inside, so I volunteered. If you've still forgotten, it was I who got out of the way so you can have her." Ruka raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, yeah! Whatever! Now it's time for me to get going!" Natsume finished his breakfast less than two minutes and got up to wipe his chin. "I'm not going to get turned down because of this. Even if I worked hard, I won't give up, I don't what her to think I'm incapable of finding her in an Amusement Park!" Natsume punched the air and ran out of the room.

"PJ's Natsume," Ruka shouted in the hall. Within seconds, Natsume rushed back into his room blushing to the fact he got out of the room, caught wearing his SpongeBob slippers and Pokémon pj's. Ruka laughed so hardly in the hall until all the guests came out to scold him. Though the girls just went back inside when they saw the adorable face of Ruka.

"He's so cute. I wish I had a boyfriend that has that kind of expression on his face~!" A girl whispered and her friend nodded.

Natsume got out wearing a black shirt with an army vest, deep blue Jeans and a pair of Nike Air shoes. He had his ruby earring on his left ear and then same ring he gave to Mikan on his right middle finger. "Right, let's go," Natsume nodded his head and Ruka came and followed him from the back.

**Gomen Gomen! More than one Mikan is coming out next. I'll update it in two weeks I hope! I didn't want to put the story too long! Sorry sorry!**


	5. More Than One Mikan

**Kyaaaa! It's almost at the last chapter! Yay me! This is super tiring! I just got a writer's block on a crucial moment! And I even had forgotten the plot for this fiction! I even posted the wrong chapter for the wrong story! Kuso!**

**More Than One Mikan**

"Wait! Am I missing something or is there no Haunted House in this amusement park?" Natsume questioned after searching the whole park for the Haunted House. Ruka was just playing a follower as he continued to roam the park behind Natsume.

"THIS ISN'T RIGHT?! How can there not be a Haunted House in an amusement park? Has the Americans gone insane?" Natsume shouted in horror after hours of searching.

"I'm going to go get a corn dog," Ruka randomly said and walked over to a stall. Natsume sat down on a bench while cursing the huge park.

"A place where a lot of people will be wearing the same thing, the same thing?" Natsume asked then suddenly a flyer flew by his face and he caught it.

_Please come and join our new game, Find Your Clown!_

_Here we have fifty clowns! You will be given an object and enter the maze to find the clown which possesses the object._

_You will also be given a photo of what the clown will be wearing as all of you may know, clowns wear the same costume but with different designs!_

_First one hundred visits will be given a free entrance._

_Adult: $18_

_Child: $12_

_A winner will be given four free tickets to the San Aferalle Amusement Park with no time limit._

"I found Mikan!" Natsume shouted when Ruka came with his share of the corn dog.

"You did? Well, congratulations, where is she?" Ruka asked and looked around.

"I haven't really _found_ her but I know where she might be," Natsume said.

Ruka grinned and took his first bite off his corn dog. "Since you've got your heading, I'll be staying here to see if you succeed," Ruka smiled and Natsume left to find the Maze Auditorium.

Suddenly, a man with glasses and formal office attire passed by and sat next to Ruka. Ruka took out a fifty dollar note and gave it to him. "You did well on blowing the flyer to his face."

"Thank you, Imai-san's husband-to-be," The man said and walked off. Ruka turned back and saw Natsume running towards the Auditorium. _Good luck!_ Ruka said and finished his corn dog.

"Uh! Where is the auditorium?" Natsume ran and asked an unknown man.

"Oh, it's just by that building. Then you go right, you won't be able to miss it since there're tons of clowns roaming around," The man said. "I don't understand this amusement park. Don't they know some kids are just terrified over people who paint their faces and pretend to smile?"

_I have a feeling that guy is afraid of clowns instead of the kids._ Natsume thought and ran towards the building. Wow! There're a lot of teddy bears on sale. Maybe I should get one for Aoi.

"Ah! Welcome mister. Would you like to try our new game?" A man rushed to Natsume and handed out a flyer. When he saw Natsume's face he falls back. "Ah, Mr. Hyuuga, Sakura-san is waiting for you," He said so Natsume knew that he was at the right place.

"Alright kids, move back! We have a special person coming through," The man said. All the kids' mothers were staring and gaping at Natsume who passed by them to grab the item.

"Oi! No fair! I was in line first! Why does that ugly guy have to go first!?" a kid shouted.

"Shh honey. That guy happens to be papa's boss's son," The mother said and pulled the boy to the back to give Natsume way.

"You may go in now, Hyuuga-san," The man said and pointed him to the entrance.

"What… What about the object you were supposed to give me to find Mikan?" Natsume asked then the guy pointed to his fingers. "The ring?" Natsume asked.

"Find the clown which has the exact same ring as you and you'll find her," The man said.

"What about the picture?" Natsume continued.

"Ah, here it is," The man handed the picture to Natsume. Mikan was wearing a huge afro clown hair (rainbow in color) and a baggy clown outfit. It has pink polka dots and red stripes. She wore the red nose and painted the clown smile over her face.

"Thank you, I'll be going now," Natsume said.

"Good luck, Hyuuga-sama!" All the mothers' choired and waved at him. _I guess these are the people who watch my reality TV show on the mission thing._

Natsume walked into the maze. It was somewhat like the maze in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire only this place has background music of nursery rhymes. He saw two girls running around to find their clowns.

Then Natsume saw it, a rainbow with red stripes and he ran to her. "Found you!" He shouted and grabbed the clown.

"Ho-Ho, do you have the same item as me?" The clown asked Natsume stared at him. He only has red stripes, no pink polka dots and it's not a ring he wants, it was a horn.

"No, sorry, I mistook you for a wrong clown," Natsume said and the clown moved along the hallway with the painted smile. "This will be harder than I thought," Natsume said. He continued to walk around the endless hall way.

Natsume glanced at his watch and found out he's been in there for almost two hours. The boy he saw outside has already pulled out his clown to the exit. Where is his clown? Natsume sat down by a wall and sighed.

He took a look at his ring. _This was supposed to be just me and her walking down the aisle and making our oaths, why is it so hard?!_ He glanced up to the wall and shed a small tear for a second.

"I need to find her fast," Natsume stood up and continued searching. He walked past more than twenty clowns. Clowns with different designs of baggy clothes. _This place is creeping me out! That old man was right to be afraid of clowns_.

"Uwaaaa! Mother! Where are you?!" A boy cried and Natsume saw him sitting down with tears flowing down his face.

"Hey, what happened?" Natsume asked and crouched down.

"Mother left me just now, I'm stuck in here. Everything looks the same, I can't go out!" he cried again.

_This boy looks like he's around four to five years old. Why did the mother leave him in a place like this?_ Natsume shouted in his head. "Come on, I'll bring you back to the entrance," Natsume turned around and carried the boy on his back. "What's your name?"

"Matsuhiro," The boy wept.

"Alright then Matsuhiro-kun, don't cry! Boys never cry!" Natsume said and rushed to find the exit. Then Natsume saw light up ahead. _Found it! _Natsume thought and ran towards the exit.

"Excuse me, but where's your clown?" The man said. "Or are you giving up?" The man chuckled.

_I'll never give up!_ Natsume thought and put the boy down. "This boy got lost in the maze. The mother should've taken better care of him. Make an announcement to call up his mother." Natsume ordered and the man nodded.

"Attention to all, attention to all, we would like to report on a lost child by the name of…Matsuhiro Kazuki. Can the parents please come forward to the reception booth to claim your lost boy? Thank you," The man said.

"So what about you young man? Giving up or are you going to enter the maze once more?" The man asked.

"I'm going back in," Natsume said.

"Alright then, may luck be on your side," The man said and Natsume went back into the maze.

_Should I play like Hansel and Gretel? Like leave bread crumbs to see whether I've been here or not?_ Natsume continued to walk. He saw different kinds of clowns and all of them look quite alike to the picture the man gave to Natsume. One had orange polka dots and yellow stripes.

"Mother! I found my clown!" A girl shouted and the mother smiled and caught up with her.

"Good for you, let's go to the exit now to get your prize!" The mother smiled.

"How long were we in here?" The girl asked as the clown followed behind the girl and her mother.

"Well, it's been quite long," The mother said and glanced at the clock. "Oh goodness, four hours, dear. I didn't think it'd be that long! Your father must be furious!" The mother said and pulled her daughter and the clown and rushed out of the maze.

_Four hours?! FOUR HOURS?! I'm going to search for her for about four hours?! What kind of a game is this?!_

Suddenly, his sight went dark and black. "We're sorry to inform you that there's been a technical damage in this building. The power surge will come back in a few minutes. We would appreciate it if you could remain calm," The announcer said.

"Great, darkness!" Natsume complained. "Just what I needed to find her!" He sarcastically remarked.

"IYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" A voice screamed in terror.

_Wait, Mikan's afraid of the dark!_ Natsume remembered and rushed forth to the source of the scream. He made a few turns and her pounds on the wall clearer so he knew he was close.

"SWITCH ON THE LIGHTS!" The voice screamed again.

Then Natsume saw a clown running back and forth slamming its fists on the wall continuously. "I can't see anything! Help!!!" _That's Mikan_, Natsume thought and smiled weakly.

"Mikan Sakura," He said her name softly. The clown turned around and saw Natsume. Natsume managed to glance down to her hands and found the ring on her finger.

"Natsume," She said. She wiped off the paint and make-up with a cloth and took out the wig. "Looks like you found me," She smiled sweetly. Her hair fell down to her back and she took out the baggy clown suit and was wearing a simple orange sundress.

"Yeah, I found you," Natsume said. Mikan smiled and ran to hug Natsume.

"You've gotten taller you son of a -," Mikan's sentence was interrupted as Natsume stole a kiss from Mikan.

"I found you," he repeated. Mikan even forgotten that the lights were out and she just continued to hug him.

"You're stinky," She giggled.

"Well I was sweating for six whole hours, what did you expect? Me to be fresh and clean?' Natsume smirked.

"That's the Natsume I remembered," Mikan whispered. Suddenly the lights were back on and all the walls collapsed. Mikan and Natsume looked towards the entrance and the exit and found a lot of people clapping their hands.

"Congratulations!" They cheered.

"Woohoo! Way to go to find your soul mate! You're my idol, man!" A guy shouted and woot.

"Hahaha," Mikan laughed softly. "Shall we go?" Mikan raised her elbow.

"We shall," Natsume smirked and locked his elbow with hers in his and they walked and waved to all their _supporters_? "I think we need a bigger budget for our wedding. Looks like we have to invite all these people," Natsume sighed.

"It's alright. Hotaru booked the Tokyo Dome for our wedding. She's sponsoring twenty million dollars for both our wedding and hers," Mikan said. "All her investment partners are showing up and planning and organizing everything. All we need to do now is get _you_ a tux," Mikan smiled.

"A tux? You want me to wear something that has a bow or a tie? You don't know me that well," Natsume huffed.

"We have to make this official you know? So I need you to wear that tux," Mikan demanded.

"No way in hell will I be caught dead wearing a tuxedo! It's ugly and just too… too… clean! I'd die in it!" Natsume emphasized and Mikan sighed.

"You need a lot to learn about relationships Natsume. Like giving in to the people you love," Mikan said.

"I do love you, it's just, you know I don't abide by any rules and regulations. Your mission was the first time I followed so doesn't that count as me giving in to you a little?" Natsume asked and let go of his lock with Mikan's elbow.

"That was because you made me go through tons of obstacles to get to your heart! I was just letting you taste your own medicine!" Mikan shouted.

"Well, jeez, I never asked you to go through all those obstacles now did I? You did it out of your own accord!" Natsume replied.

"Argh! You are such a mean jerk! Get away from me! I somehow had forgotten how much of a jerk you are! I shouldn't have let you kissed me at the airport last year!" Mikan screamed and ran away from Natsume.

"Huh? Hey! Wait a minute! Mikan!" Natsume shouted and tried to catch up to her but lost her in the crowd. _Crap! Now what?! I found her and I lost her!_ Natsume thought.

"Looks like you're going to start from scratch," Ruka giggled when he passed by Natsume. "I'm glad I pulled the lever on time and I knew she'd shriek in the dark!" Ruka chuckled.

"Now what? It's almost six p.m. It's going to be harder to search for her in the dark with all these people," Natsume said and sat on a nearby bench.

"I'd like to remind you of something," Ruka said and Natsume glanced over at Ruka who was staring at the darkening sky. "When you were in the building with the black out and found Mikan in that situation, doesn't that remind you of the Haunted House?"

Natsume sat there dumbfounded. "For a moment there I thought you had a point where Mikan is going," Natsume said. _Well, it's true; it's like a remaking scene of when we were ten._ Natsume thought.

"Either way, now Mikan isn't going according to plan. So what are you going to do now, Natsume?" Ruka asked.

Natsume smirked and loosens his shirt and messed up his hair. "Time for me to get in action," Natsume said and rushed off into the midst of all those humans.

"There he goes," Ruka said and folded his arms. Suddenly three black suited men appeared behind Ruka.

"Young master, how may we be of service to you?" One of the men asked.

Ruka smirked and turned around to face them. "Just make sure he doesn't get to Mikan before midnight. Five minutes before the clock strikes twelve, lead him to the Ferris wheel. He'll know what to do," Ruka said and walked past those men.

Those men bowed when Ruka past and they split up to make sure Natsume doesn't get past them to get to Mikan.

**How'd you like the second-last chapter? Next would be the last one! I'm trying to make it romantic but I can't really think of anything since I've never been on a romantic date. If you have, I beg you! Help me out! I'm always open for suggestions. Time limit is till the sixteenth of December! BloodyHolly signing out!**


	6. Love is Harder Than it Sounds

**Finally! The second last chapter to this fiction! Kyaaa!**

**Love is Harder than it Sounds**

"These stupid numbskulls think I don't know, do they?" Natsume thought when he sat on a bench after a few hours searching for Mikan. He glanced to his right and saw a black glassed man wearing a formal suit pretending to talk on his phone. On his left was a same attired man making Octopus balls.

He looked straight in front of him and saw a man reading the papers. _These must be Hotaru's men! No doubt about it! They're probably skillful and I can bet they know where Mikan is!_

"Come out now, you jerks," Natsume said and those men were looking at each other and complied. They left their mission positions and stood surrounding Natsume. "What's the reason you're doing this? As far as I'm concern, Mikan said your boss has nothing to do with this mission."

"We're sorry to inform you Master Hyuuga but our Madam has sold us to another man and now we're following according to his wishes," The man said and Natsume smirked and doodled with his fingers.

"Really now, since I know that you're here to stop me. I'll stop," Natsume said.

"That's good to hear because as of now you should be told that you're not allowed to go anywhere near the Ferris wheel," The man said and gulped. He covered his mouth and the other men stared at him with a scared face.

"You idiot! He's not supposed to know where Mikan-sama is until twelve midnight!" A man shouted and covered his mouth.

"He's not supposed to know what time either, you dimwit!" The third man shouted and they started to argue with each other and finally it led to a fist fight. _Heh, stupid people who work for someone who only cares for money is definitely stupid!_ Natsume thought and chuckled. He took the chance to run away from them and head to the Ferris Wheel.

"I knew he'd be this cunning to understand my men," Hotaru whispered behind a stall when she saw Natsume rushing to the Ferris wheel. "Mikan really is stupid to believe that I was not involved in this event. Now this boy will face what I'm capable of." Hotaru snickered and shot a few bullets from her Baka Gun XL to her men. "You stupid idiots! I didn't think you were that useless but now you've made me change my mind!" Hotaru whacked them.

…………………………

"Why is it that I can see the Ferris wheel from here but I can't find the way to get there?" Natsume asked as he looked at the huge wheel in the center of the park. It was big and in blue color with the gondolas in red. "The person whom Imai sold these men out to is so going to be killed." Natsume thought and stared at the Ferris wheel.

"It's ten thirty at night. Why would they only allow me to get to the Ferris wheel by twelve? Will she leave at twelve? Will it be packed at twelve so I wouldn't be able to go? Ugh! The suspense is killing me!" Natsume sat on a chair in front of a small café. "Double Mocha Frappe, easy on the cocoa powder," Natsume said and the waitress nodded.

Natsume was watching the crowd. It was his first time staying in an Amusement Park for a long time. He saw the Ferris wheel right in front of him. But it was as if these stalls were arranged to block anyone from getting on the wheel yet Natsume saw plenty of people riding on the wheel. "Here you go sir," The waitress placed his drink on the table and went back inside the café.

"Having a hard time, eh Natsume?" Ruka plopped on a chair next to him and grinned. "I would think so," He chuckled and ordered a Hi-cal Latte from the waitress.

"You have something to do with this, don't you Ruka?" Natsume asked with a stoic face.

"What should I answer you? Yes or no? Which do you think?" Ruka asked.

"Your personality irritates me, Ruka," Natsume gritted his teeth.

Ruka chuckled lightly and took a sip from Natsume's frappe. "Yeah, it's true. I'm in on this," Ruka admitted. "I was the one planning this whole thing the whole time. The messed up map, the women flaunting over you, the black out in the hall and I was expecting that come back from Mikan and she gave it. You've finally lost the thing most precious to you," Ruka grinned.

"What did I do to make you do this to me?" Natsume slammed his fists on the table and Ruka finally turned his face to a frown.

"Honestly, I don't think you're capable of taking care of Mikan-chan," Ruka said and surprised Natsume. "You're always thinking of yourself these days. Mikan even told me that somehow, sooner or later you're going to put her as a second priority," Ruka continued. "She doesn't want that. She wants you to prioritize her like how she treated you like a god."

"God? She's never treated me like god," Natsume said and Ruka's frown turned lower.

"What did you think she did in the basketball court? Did you see how she treated us? She gave us regular towels and rice balls as snacks. At times when she's at her best, she'd give the team the same thing only put more effort into your belongings. She cleaned your locker, she made sushi instead of regular rice balls for you, and she warmed the towel so it'd be more comfortable for you. She did a lot of stuff for you." Ruka explained and it finally made Natsume came to his senses.

"I knew there was something fishy with her attitude at times. I thought that was her PMS or something," Natsume said and Ruka burst into laughter.

"PMS? You think that was how Mikan had PMS?! You don't know half of it! As I thought, you're incapable of taking care of Mikan for sure!" Ruka said and stood up. "I'll claim my prize once and for all, Natsume. Just you wait," Ruka saluted to Natsume and left the café.

"I knew it had to be someone who's close with Imai," Natsume folded his arms. "Looks like with their intelligence combining I've got no chance to get to Mikan," Natsume thought. He looked up. "That is unless…I could fly of course!" Natsume smirked and left some money on the table and left the café.

…………………..

"Where in the world is that boy?" Hotaru asked as she wore the binoculars to get a closer picture of what's going on in the crowd. Ruka stood next to his fiancée searching for Natsume himself.

He really did mean to get Mikan away from Natsume by all means but Mikan still wants to test Natsume's loyalty to her. Ruka frowned at her decision to stick by Natsume whom have humiliated her all of his life but like everyone said, opposites attract.

"Ah, he's there," One of Hotaru's men said and pointed to the raven-haired boy across the stall. He glanced back and somehow stole a…a…kite?! Natsume grabbed it and ran away with everyone staring at him.

"Wh-What is he doing?" Hotaru eyed and sweat-dropped. "Why did he have to steal? That thing was not that expensive," Hotaru said and looked closely. Ruka took out his binoculars and stared at Natsume. He was definitely doing something really strange.

"I think the best plan is to stay by him closer," Ruka said and Hotaru nodded.

"Mr. A, you follow him and see what he's up to," Hotaru pointed to one man and he bowed and left. "Mr. B, I need you to put microchip CCTVs on each stall surrounding the Ferris wheel to secure the compound for Natsume to not enter and Mr. C, go get me some chocolate coated marshmallows," Hotaru ordered and both men bowed and spreads out. Then Hotaru looks at Ruka. "Ruka, I need you to locate Mikan and make sure you lead her unknowingly to the Ferris wheel."

"Alright but do I have to show myself or make use of all the people in this park?" Ruka asked.

"Just use them, if you show yourself, she might be reluctant to follow you," Hotaru said and Ruka nodded and left. "As for me, I'll make this the biggest impact on their lives forever," Hotaru snickered and left her hiding spot and headed for the Ferris wheel.

Natsume walked into the Hall or Mirrors building and for the first time, not to admire his looks. He took out the kite and spreads it on the floor. He got out the tape he found near a convenience store and started to lay it out properly. He placed a transporter device on the kite and grinned. "This is the latest gizmo in the Hyuuga Corporation. If you wear the ring and the necklace and throw this remote somewhere or leave it somewhere, with a push on the jewel of the ring and the necklace, you can easily teleport yourself to the remote. The best escape route in technology arts," Natsume grinned. "Now to get it into the Ferris wheel compound," Natsume thought and stood up.

He turned to the back and saw mirrors and smirked. "I really do look beautiful, today," He ran his hand through his hair and grinned to himself. "Looks like this could be an easy win for me," Natsume said and rushed out of the hall.

………………

"Hey miss, would you like to buy these absolutely new Octopus Balls?" A man came up to Mikan and offered her a piece, she shrugged her shoulders and took a sampled and her smile broadens.

"This is really good!" Mikan cried out. "How much are these?" Mikan asked with twinkling eyes. The man turned his head back and smirked at Ruka who was hiding behind a small stall and peeking at him. Ruka nodded his head and the man nodded.

"Miss, I'll take you to our original branch. The ones I served here are the cold ones. They make better ones near the Ferris wheel. You can eat them inside the gondolas and with the view of the night it'll be far more tasteful," The man commented which made Mikan more agitated to try.

"Take me there old man! I'll buy the whole stall if I have to!" Mikan shouted and grabbed the man and pulled him in the direction of the Ferris wheel.

_Well that was easier than I thought,_ Ruka chuckled and SMS-ed Hotaru about the situation so far.

_Good job Ruka, I'm nearly done anyway, besides, it's another twenty minutes to midnight. I need you to make sure that Natsume appears in the Ferris wheel compound._ Hotaru replied and Ruka followed behind Mikan.

…………………..

"This time, I'll win!" Natsume thought and let the kite flew it the air, as he got closer to the Ferris wheel, he gut off the wire and the kite flew into the compound of the Ferris wheel and he heard people murmuring about a random kite.

Natsume grinned and pressed the ruby on the ring and the sapphire on the necklace and he was teleported into the grounds. "YES!" Natsume shouted. He saw a long line towards the Ferris wheel. He looked around and wondered how do everyone get to the Ferris wheel and saw people getting to the compound from the Flying Fox location.

"STUPID!" Natsume shouted and cursed when he saw how easy it was to get to the Ferris wheel. "I'm going to kill the manager of this Amusement Park because all this is not amusing at all! It just pisses me off!"

Natsume felt the urge to turn around because of a somewhat familiar scent and saw Mikan following an older man around the Ferris wheel. "So she's having an affair with someone twice as ugly as Tsubasa, huh?" Natsume clenched his fists. "Why; I ought to punch that guy in the balls till he coughs them up!!?"

Natsume said and headed for Mikan's direction only until he saw Ruka and Hotaru laughing a few stall nearby. They saw Natsume looking at them and exchanged glances. They grinned evilly and both walked up to Natsume. "Good evening, Hyuuga," Hotaru grinned and Natsume was shocked to see her.

"You were in on this too?" Natsume asked.

"Ruka was the mastermind, I happen to just be a follower to him for a first time. He's doing a great job," Hotaru smirked and Ruka chuckled.

"Why are the both of you doing all this? As far as I'm concerned, Mikan was the only one who planned it all," Natsume said.

"You really think that small headed girl could think of all these things?" Hotaru stepped forward and asked. "Do you really think a girl who only cares for someone else's happiness could think of something so cruel to do to someone she actually loves?" Hotaru asked again.

"You've become a sad boy Hyuuga Natsume," Hotaru shook her head with a grin. "You've been losing your mind ever since Mikan left for America; I was only able to sell our records by blackmailing them into buying to make us look good."

"But the reason I had to _spend_ money was because of you, Hyuuga!" Hotaru huffed. "Maybe Ruka was right, you really don't deserve Mikan. You don't deserve anything but harsh punishment, and you know how?" Hotaru smirked and placed her arm over Ruka. "I'm going to let Ruka have Mikan all to himself that is…if you know what I mean."

"You wouldn't!" Natsume shouted. "He's already engaged to you!"

"Is it a problem if a man wants to marry the two women that he loves. I love Mikan and it'd be great if we could be sisters," Hotaru smirked. "I don't mind sharing this guy. He loves her more than he loves me like I love Mikan more than I love him. But…I hate you."

Natsume flinched when he saw hatred in her eyes staring daggers into his own. She really means business. Sure, Natsume has hurt and humiliated Mikan multiple of times, but was he at fault that she fell in love with him? He did nothing but just provoking her to get mad just for entertainment. It's not his fault she's head over heels over him…is it?

He looked around and saw Mikan missing. At first he thought that Ruka and Hotaru was just distracting him to get away from Mikan but now he has other things in mind. It was as though he's stepped on a land mine and activated Hotaru's wrath.

"Now Natsume, if you'd please go back to the hotel room and watch television, you'll see how Ruka proposes to Mikan on Live TV," Hotaru said and turned around. "Goodbye, Hyuuga Natsume."

**Bwahahahahahhaaaa! Pity you Hyuuga Natsume!!! HAHAHAHAAA! I'm sorry folks….the story somehow ended up that way, I didn't intentionally wanted to do that but it was because I couldn't think of any romantic scenes except for evil ones with Hotaru in it. I'm really sorry. I really hope you enjoyed it though.**


	7. Present in the Moonlight

**Woohoo!!! Thank you for enjoying my fiction! Thank you so much! Bows multiple of times. Now here's the next chapter! Squeals!**

**Present in the Moonlight**

Natsume was then knocked out by Ruka and Hotaru's men and sent into a room. When he woke up, he realized he only had ten minutes to get to the Ferris wheel in time to catch up with Mikan. Luckily or as planned, the door to the room was unlocked at now Natsume was facing the Ferris wheel. It's not moving slowly so each gondola can experience a beautiful full moon scene on the top of the wheel.

That's when Natsume locked his eyes on a girl with long pigtails alone in a gondola slowly reaching the top of the wheel. "M-Mikan!" Natsume cried out and started running towards the Ferris wheel. He saw by the counter a man was pushing people aside from stepping into the gondolas. "What's going on?" Natsume asked and a couple turned around and saw him, then they sighed.

"Every year on this date, there will be this beautiful full moon rising as you're at the peak of the wheel. If you're with your lover, it's said to have an angel fall to you and give you her blessings to make you be with each other forever," The girl said.

"Only thirty lucky couples will be able to ride it each year. But from the looks of one of the gondolas, there seems to be only one girl on the top of the gondola and she isn't coming out while everyone is taking their chance to make their true love happen," The man said and Natsume clenched his fists when he saw the gondola behind Mikan's was Hotaru's and Ruka's.

"The girl paid twenty times the amount of the ticket and no one could top that off. The only way would be to climb up and pull the door open and throw her down," The man said with a determine fist. Natsume creased his eyebrows and frowned. What the hell are they thinking of doing? Why are they keeping him out of the wheel? Why was it planned for him to come yet he wasn't welcomed? WHAT THE HELL IS FRIGGIN GOING ON?!

The man was now pushing all the couples away violently until he pushed Natsume and he fell. "You bastard…" Natsume sneered at the man suddenly looked at Natsume whom now has his eyes blazing in anger. "You dared touch me with those filthy hands that were stained by the devil. You dare separate me from someone I love…" Natsume mumbled and got up slowly. "You should have the punishment of having your head chopped off by me," Natsume somehow was able to grab the man by the neck and was now on the floor strangling him.

"Wh-gat Argh Yuh Dooingh?!" The man struggled to get lose from Natsume's grasp and all the couples stepped back to get away from Natsume.

"You should die! People who stands in my way of getting Mikan back should die! My life was troubled because of her presence! She's annoying, stubborn and horribly irritating! I don't even know why I fell in love with such a bubblehead!" Natsume screamed and suddenly two big men pulled Natsume away from the man. "LET GO!" Natsume elbowed the man right to their stomachs and they pulled back and let go of Natsume's grasp.

"That boy is crazy!" The man said and hid behind a couple. The couple moved away and glared. "Humanly crazy! What a nutcase!"

"No he isn't!" The girl shouted. "He just believes in his love for his lover! He's a rare person! How dare you call him crazy?!" The girl shouted.

"Yeah," Muttered everyone that crowded.

"How could you separate the people who should be in love? How could you be the person to acknowledge who belongs with whom?" The man said. "How dare you told me and my girlfriend that we don't suit each other?" The man said and a woman clutched close next to him.

"Yeah! I love him just the way he is. Even if he was poor, short, dumb, I'll still love him!" The woman said. "Why do we need a blessing of an angel to prove what we're worth?" The woman suddenly shouted and all the couples nodded.

"Yeah! It's just wasting my twenty dollar bill!" A guy held his fists up.

"Yeah, it's a whole lot more romantic if we camp out and do the things we love like doodling each others faces and tickling each other! Here we're just practically sitting on a hard twin seat and vomiting from the height!" A girl shouted.

"Let's leave!" A boy said and everyone agreed and started moving on.

"That was surprising," Natsume chuckled and glared at the man. "So are you letting me in the Ferris wheel?" Natsume asked and the man fidgeted.

"I-I'm sorry, but the Ferris wheel is actually jammed. Rather, on this night, the Ferris wheel cannot be stopped until it has made a full round. It's to share the scene of the moonlight together," The man said and Natsume frowned.

"No! That's not fair!" Natsume clenched his fists.

"Haha, if you really want to get on, it looks like you have to climb it with your hands," The man chuckled and saw Natsume's serious face. "You're not serious?" He asked and suddenly Natsume ran towards the Ferris wheel. "Wait! Mister! Don't, it's dangerous! Someone stop that boy!" The man shouted but Natsume was already standing face to face with the wheel.

"I have to climb it," Natsume said and looked up. Mikan was halfway to the top and he needs to get there in time. "This is going to be the most craziest stunt I've done in my life," Natsume said and hooked himself to a gondola that arrived in front of him.

"Oi! What are you doing?" A couple inside who was making out shouted. They were interrupted by Natsume's jump. When Natsume glanced inside with his hair flipping down, the girl inside the gondola blushed. "Hey, Irene! What are you blushing for? Oi!" The guy scolded and Natsume shook his head.

Natsume continued to climb. Thank goodness for him the wheel moves slowly and it takes time. Natsume wouldn't be off balance. He found the ladder reaching to the centre of the wheel so he jumped and grabbed it and sweated when he saw the height. He looked up and saw the gondola Mikan was in. She was oblivious, eating the Octopus Ball as if nothing was going on. As if he wasn't even in her mind.

Natsume frowned when he saw Hotaru found him below her and smirked. Ruka faced the back and creased his eyebrows. Natsume knew they were up to something since they were talking about something. Natsume hurried climb the ladder. He saw all thirty gondolas around him and suddenly it was moving faster. Natsume panicked since he was at the centre and he couldn't balance himself.

"IT'S DANGEROUS!!!" He heard a voice below him. Very familiar…and very annoying. Natsume glanced down and saw Sumire and the rest of his classmates. They were screaming out to him that it was dangerous.

_Oh I get it! Hotaru called them out so they would distract me! That leech!_ Natsume cursed and ignored the shouting below him only until he heard a soft voice.

"Natsume!!!" He looked down and saw Youichi on Koko's shoulders. He held his hands up high in case Natsume fell. Natsume sighed and shook his head. He continued to try and grab for a cable beam. The right cable that would get him straight to Mikan but he was confused now since he couldn't see Mikan's shadow. She's too high up.

"Eh, uwaaa!!!" Natsume screamed when he slipped and everyone else shouted when Natsume barely managed grabbed a cable. "Ouch, that hurt!" He said and tried to swing to balance himself but his hands was slipping. "Argh!" Natsume grunted and tried to maintain his grip but the cable was too cold and slippery.

"Natsume!!" Youichi shouted again and Sumire clasped her fingers together and prayed. Natsume struggled to get to a better position to get up. Then he managed to sit on the cable and inhaled deeply. _That was close!_

………………

"I think we have to help him," Ruka said and breathed in when he saw Natsume sitting and breathing slowly.

"We can't and we won't," Hotaru folded her arms. "He brought all this mishaps by himself. He deserves a little punishment," Hotaru said.

Ruka sighed. "He received more than enough punishment from you, Hotaru. You were the one who always pulls Mikan away from him when he was planning to invite her for a date," Ruka said and Hotaru looked forward and saw Mikan's gondola in front of her. Mikan was sitting and gazing at the moon next to her. But her face wasn't smiling.

"I suppose so," Hotaru said and looked at Natsume. "I guess today's your lucky day, Hyuuga," Hotaru said and took out a remote from her pocket and grinned. "It's time for my present in the invited moonlight." With that Hotaru pressed the button and Natsume was suddenly in shock from a short circuit.

Natsume looked at the ring and the necklace and it glowed and a bright light blurred his eyesight and he disappeared in a second. "Wha-What happened to Natsume?!"

"Did he fall?!"

"OH MY GOD! SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!!!"

_BOOM!!_

"Shut up pipsqueaks!" Hotaru shouted after she shot Anna and Sumire with the XXL Baka Gun.

……………….

"Yikes! Ahh!!!" Natsume screamed when he fell onto a gondola. "Huh? Where am I?" Natsume looked around and saw the kite that he used to get into the Ferris wheel compound. He looked down and saw Koko carrying Anna and Mochu slapping Sumire's face to get up. That's when he realized he wasn't on the wire beam anymore but on a gondola that was about to reach the top.

When it did, the gondola stopped so suddenly that Natsume lost his balance and fell head first. "NATSUME!!!!!" Mikan screamed and opened the gondola door to grab him. Natsume reached out and caught her hand.

"Use both hands you dimwit!" Natsume shouted.

"Dimwit?! I'm saving you and you're calling me a dimwit?!" Mikan shouted back.

"Yeah! You're a dimwit! You're an airheaded dimwit! You're so much of a dimwit that you don't even realize how much you're causing pain to the people that love you!" Natsume shouted and hanged on Mikan's hand for dear life.

"Excuse me?!" Mikan shouted and suddenly the gondola swung back and forth because of the cold wind blowing. "Na-Natsume, hold on!" Mikan now used both her hands and grab hold of Natsume's hand.

"Look at everyone down there! They've done so much for you! And then you suddenly left for America out of the blue without even sending letters to us! You have no idea how much all of us worry for you!" Natsume shouted. Then Natsume's hands started to sweat and became slippery.

"Natsume! Use your other hand!" Mikan shouted to ask Natsume to grab hold.

"Do you have any idea what we've been doing without a happy and cheerful person like you to comfort us? Heck, it was because of you that we're all miserable in the first place! Look at Ruka and Imai! Ruka was so happy to see you again that he backstabbed me and Imai was so furious that you were dumb and blamed me and almost killed me!" Natsume continued shouting.

"Natsume!" Mikan sobbed. "Use your other hand and take mine!" Mikan said but Natsume refused. This was the only time that he could be serious with her and the time when she's actually listening.

"NO! This is the only way for me to make you realize that you're not the only person in the world who has feelings! You seem to think that the world revolves around you! You think as though because you're so popular now that everything you thought of will go exactly the way it was planned!" Natsume said.

"NATSUME!" Mikan screamed when she was only able to grab just the three fingers of his. His eyes widen in fear when he felt totally off balance and that gravity was pulling him in.

"I know this is wrong timing but I'll say it again. I love you, all of us love you…," After that Natsume's hand slipped by Mikan's grasps and fell down straight. Mikan's eyes tears up and her mouth was wide open to scream but she was so much in shock that nothing would come out. _Natsume's falling, girl! Catch him! Grab him! Don't lose him!_

"NATSUME!!!!!!!" Mikan screamed as loud as she could. "I LOVE YOU!" As she shouted that she saw Natsume's face lit up a little and saw a slight glimpse of a smile. She saw him mouthed back 'I love you' and disappeared in the darkness below her. "Natsume? NATSUME?! NATSUME!!!" Mikan shouted only when she felt a huge bump on her gondola and it swung back and forth.

"Yes my dear, Mikan?" Natsume grinned when he hopped inside the gondola from the other side door. Mikan turned around with her face wet from the tears and her snot drooling down from her nose.

"You idiot! You numbskull idiot!" Mikan ran to him and hit his chest multiple of times. She grabbed his shirt so tightly and cried. "You idiot…," She mumbled in his shirt. Natsume smiled and placed his hand on Mikan's head. "You freak! You could've grabbed my hands!" Mikan cried out and Natsume felt his shirt getting wet from the tears. "You idiot! You idiot! You idiot!"

Natsume chuckled lightly and looked out from the window. He saw the moon gazing at them with it's light. Natsume lightly patted Mikan's head and she looks up. Natsume smiled and got out a small box from his pocket. "Happy birthday, Mikan," Natsume said and Mikan blushed.

She wiped her eyes and nose and looked at the blue box in Natsume's hands. "Is this for me?" Mikan asked.

"Not yet, it isn't," Natsume said. When all the clouds near the moon disappeared Natsume kneeled down.

"Here's the good part! Ruka, switch on the camera!" Hotaru said and Ruka pressed a button under the seat of their gondola. Suddenly all around the Amusement park were flashes of screens and televisions with Natsume and Mikan in it.

"Will you, Mikan Sakura, marry me?" Natsume asked and Mikan grinned. She leaped and hugged him so tightly.

"Yes! I'll marry you! I'll marry you, Natsume!" Mikan shouted and then there were screams and applauses. Even laughter and smiles. Out of the blue there were fireworks exploding in the air forming a heart shape and stars. "Hotaru! You're over doing it!"

Hotaru looked out from her gondola window. "I didn't plan the fireworks!" Hotaru looked and Ruka.

"Me? No way!" Ruka said.

Mikan looked down. "Sumire?"

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Her whole class shouted and screamed. "This is just for you, Mikan!" Sumire shouted and pointed to Yuu who was the one making the fireworks and lighting them up.

"Now for the official kiss," Mikan said and Natsume laughed so hard.

"You must be joking. You want my royal lips to kiss something that had snot drooled all over, you're nuts!" Natsume laughed and Mikan's face flushed.

"You bastard!" Mikan kicked Natsume out of the gondola. "When you have a better attitude, that's when we can start planning a wedding!"

"WAIT! MIKAN!" Natsume dropped from the gondola. "The electronic necklace was broken up there! I can't teleport back!" Natsume shouted.

"WHAT!!!" Everyone screamed. Mikan covered her mouth. "NO!" She screamed.

"Sometimes I think those two idiots are really suited together," Hotaru sighed and looked at Ruka.

"You said it," Ruka said.

"MIKAAAAAAAAAN!!!" Natsume shouted.

**Kyaaa. I so love this chapter. The next would officially be the last. It's about the wedding! Thank you so much for reading my story so far. I hope you enjoyed it.**


	8. Once Upon a Wedding

**Oh my god! Thank you all for reading my story. This shall be the last chapter! I hope you love it.**

**Once Upon a Wedding**

"Mikan!" Anna and Nonoko came inside the room and smiled with gifts in their hands. Sumire came in with white roses and daffodils in her hands.

"Natsume gave this to you," Sumire said and passed the flower bouquet to Mikan. When Mikan turned around, Sumire smiled along with Anna and Nonoko. "You look beautiful," She said and the other two nodded.

"Are you sure? I feel as if the chest part right here is a bit too revealing," Mikan blushed and Hotaru suddenly comes in.

"Believe me honey, there's nothing to reveal," Hotaru said and Anna and Nonoko chuckled.

"Meanie!" Mikan pouted and looked at her dress. "Seriously? Don't you find this strange to wear?" Mikan asked. It was a low tube cut white dress with a short sleeve white mini jacket. The lower half of the dress is fluffy and sparkly.

"You should hurry, the minister is here!" Sumire shouted and Anna ran out of the door following Sumire.

"This would do you good," Nonoko smiled and sprayed slight amount of Lavender Aroma on Mikan's pulse. "Now you'd really be in the centre of attention!" Nonoko smiled and left the room.

A blonde boy came in with his tuxedo on which made him look really smart. "Ready to go?" Ruka grinned and Mikan rushed up and take Ruka's hand. "This would probably be the last time I'm able to do it," Ruka said and bent and kisses Mikan lightly on the lips.

Mikan giggled and hugged Ruka. "It's not like we're going to be far apart," she said.

"Oh, it will. You have no idea where Natsume plans to take you," Ruka grinned and walked hand in hand with Mikan. When they approached the entrance, Anna started to play the piano with a sweet melody and begins with the formal wedding tune. "Let's go," Ruka said and Sumire and Nonoko entered the room first as the brides maid. Youichi then comes in with a brown long hair wig as the flower 'girl'. He smiled when he entered the hall.

When Mikan and Ruka comes in, all in present stood up and looked as the bride comes in with a smile. Mikan smiled at everyone who was there. There was Mochu, Koko, Hoshio, Kitsuneme and Tsubasa with Misaki. Mikan gave them an eerie grin and Misaki blushed and pointed out that she didn't come with Tsubasa.

Mikan saw Natsume down the aisle wearing a marvelous tux and his hair was pulled back but his ruby earring remains there. Natsume grinned when he saw Mikan next to him. "You look beautiful," He whispered slowly and Mikan blushed.

"Dearly beloved, we have gathered here today to join these two souls. Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura, in presenting yourselves here today to be joined in marriage, you perform an act of faith. This faith can grow and develop and last, but only if you both decide to make it so. A lasting and growing love is not guaranteed by any ritual.

If you would have the foundation of your marriage be the devotion you have for one another, not just at this moment, but for all the days to come, then treasure the hopes and dreams that you bring here today. Establish that your love will never be blotted out by the common nor obscured by the ordinary in life. Faults will surface where now you find comfort, and admiration can be shattered by the routine of daily life.

Dedication, love, and joy can grow only when you nourish them together. Stand fast in that hope and confidence, having faith in your shared destiny just as strongly as you have faith in yourselves and in one another today. Only with this spirit can you forge a union that will strengthen and endure all the days of your lives."

Natsume grinned and faced Mikan. "I, Natsume Hyuuga, take you, Mikan Sakura, as my friend and love, beside me and apart from me, in laughter and in tears, in conflict and tranquility, asking that you be no other than yourself, loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not know yet, in all the ways that life may find us.

Natsume slips on the Diamond ring onto Mikan's finger. "Mikan Sakura, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you, in the name of God.

Mikan smiled and took Natsume's hand. "I, Sakura Mikan, take you, Natsume Hyuuga, as my friend and love, beside me and apart from me, in laughter and in tears, in conflict and tranquility, asking that you be no other than yourself, loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not know yet, in all the ways that life may find us.

Mikan then places the ring on Natsume's finger and smiled. "Natsume Hyuuga, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you, in the name of God.

The minister then stood up straight. "With this statement made of love and trust, which we have just heard, I now wish you to greet Hyuuga Natsume and Sakura Mikan as husband and wife.

May this day shine eternally in your lives.  
May it add brilliance to every achievement and cast a divine light over any misfortune.  
May you care for each other in all sadness.  
May you give cheer to each other.  
May you give vitality to each other in all undertakings.  
May all that is virtuous, beautiful and honest, remain with you always.

Natsume stood up and took a microphone while holding Mikan's hands. "When you are sad, I will dry your tears. When you are scared, I will comfort your fears. When you are worried, I will give you hope. When you are confused, I will help you cope. And when you are lost, and can't see the light, I will be your beacon, shining ever so bright. This is my oath; I pledge to the end. Why you may ask? Because you are my lover and friend."

"That's so sweet!" Anna squealed.

"And so cute!" Nonoko squealed.

"You may kiss the bride," The minister said and Natsume kissed Mikan passionately. When he did everyone clapped their hands and cheered.

"There goes a billion dollars for this project," Hotaru said while calculating a few things. "They owe me for the rest of their lives," Hotaru sighed.

"Cheer up Hotaru. It's your best friend's wedding," Ruka said and Hotaru smiled when she saw them walking out of the church.

"It's time to throw the bouquet!" Sumire shouted and everyone gathered around Mikan to take it.

"I'm really not used to this!" Mikan giggled. Mikan turned around and bent. "Ready? Here!" Mikan said and threw the bouquet. Everyone was jumping up and down to grab it. The bouquet pounced from one hand to the other and at last landed on…Hotaru's head.

"What is this?" Hotaru suddenly asked. She looked around and saw girls weeping.

"Aww! The bouquet is wasted!"

"Why does it have to be on Imai!"

"Who said that?" Hotaru stood up and scrunched the bouquet.

"Sumire! Anna! Run!" Nonoko shouted and Hotaru chased those two around the garden.

"Mikan! It's time to cut the cake," Ruka called out and Mikan pulled Natsume to follow her.

"You got a chocolate cake?" Mikan whispered. "You know I like strawberries!" Mikan said.

"I don't," Natsume said and smiled to the guests. Then Mikan stomped her high heel shoes on Natsume's foot. "Itch! Ow!" Natsume said with his teeth clenched.

"Now, now, honey, you're not going to make me mad on the day of our marriage, are you?" Mikan glared. Natsume shuts his mouth and held the cake knife with Mikan. When they cut a piece, Mikan saw pink in the cake. "It's chocolate covered strawberry cake?" Mikan asked.

"Well it wouldn't be fair if you only got your favorite flavor now would it?" Natsume grinned and Mikan hugged Natsume.

"You're the best!!!" Mikan shouted and kissed Natsume's cheek.

**Well, that's it. That's the last chapter. Hope you liked it.**


End file.
